Chowdermon! Gotta Catch 'em All!
by futureauthor13
Summary: Chowder is getting ready to start his Pokemon Journey. He'll meet new friends, rivals, and of course Pokemon! Will Chowder succeed on his journey? Read to find out! Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Special thanks to Paoace12. Okay, let's get this story started! FYI, everything will be Chowder-ized except for the Pokemon. **

"Dodrioooooo! Dodrioooooo!"

Chowder slowly opened his eyes, now awake thanks to those Dodrio outside. He yawned and got up. He glanced over to the calendar and was suddenly wide awake. Today was Sevensday! The day he would start to become a Pokemon Trainer!

Quickly, he jumped out of bed and ran to his closet. He picked out some dark blue shorts, a purple shirt, and his favorite (and only) purple hat. He got dressed and hurried downstairs.

"Good morning Chowder," said Truffles from the table, reading a book that she was almost finished with.

"Morning Chowder," Mung said happily from the oven. He was making breakfast.

"Morning!" Chowder said to his masters/parents. You see, Chowder was Mung Daal's cooking apprentice, but over time Mung and his wife Truffles thought of Chowder more as a son instead of an apprentice, so they ended up adopting him. But once Chowder got older, he decided that he would want to go on his own journey with his own Pokemon.

Chowder still wanted to be a chef, but he wanted to go on a journey too. Mung didn't really mind though, he thought Chowder needed to get out of the kitchen a little bit more.

"So, have you decided which one of the starter Pokemon you want?" asked Mung as he handed Chowder his plate of waffles.

"Um, no," replied Chowder, "But I'll decide when I get to Professor Oats lab."

"Speaking of the lab, I want you to take this to her lab, it's a new recipe I've been working on," said Mung, handing Chowder the can of Pokemon food. Mung was a chef that cooked food for both people and Pokemon.

"Okay Mung," said Chowder, putting the can in his pocket, "No problem."

"Um Chowder, what time did you have to be at her lab?" asked Truffles.

"8 o'clock, why?"

"It's 8:45!"

"Oh no!" Quickly, Chowder ate his waffles in record time. "Okayi'llseeyoulater, I'vegottagobye!" he said as he ran out the door.

Luckily, Professor Oats lab wasn't too far away, and it only took a couple minutes to get there, but by the time he did, Chowder was totally out of breath. I hope they still have some Pokemon left, thought Chowder as he ran inside the building.

"Professor Oats?" asked Chowder. Suddenly, a Cyndaquil ran across the floor, and behind it a wooly mammoth/man was chasing it. "Hi Gazpacho!"

"Oh, hey Chowder!" replied Gazpacho, still chasing the fire Pokemon. Chowder couldn't help but laugh at his friend. Gazpacho was Professor Oats assistant, a berry expert, and Chowder's friend. Finally, Gazpacho caught the Cyndaquil.

"He sure does like to play tag, doesn't he?" said Chowder.

"He sure does," said Gazpacho, "I was feeding the pokemon when it decided to run off." Chowder followed Gazpacho into another room where there were 6 Pokemon all eating from a bowl of food, except for the Mudkip who haden't been fed yet. The pokemon were Mudkip, Cyndaquil (of course), Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Totodile, Turtwig, and Chimchar. "Some of the pokemon were already taken, but we have plenty of pokemon to choose from, although you have to wait until Professor Oats comes back."

"That's fine," said Chowder, "Oh wait, I have something for you!" Chowder got out the Pokemon food. "It's a new recipe, Mung told me to bring it here."

"Great, why don't you feed a little of it to Mudkip and see if he likes it," said Gazpacho. Chowder poured a little of the food into Mudkip's bowl. "Mudkip mudkip!" Mudkip said happily after he ate it all. "I'm glad you like it Mudkip," said Chowder has he scratched Mudkip, making the water Pokemon even more happy.

"Hey, do you want to see something neat?" asked Gazpacho.

"Yeah!" replied Chowder. He followed Gazpacho into another room. In a glass case, there was a light brown egg with a pink spot on it. "A pokemon egg!" Chowder had never seen one up close before.

"Yep, Professor Oats says that it will probably hatch in a few weeks, and she's usually right." And why wouldn't she, Professor Amy Oats was one of the top Pokemon researchers in the world.

"I wonder what kind of Pokemon it'll hatch into," said Chowder.

"Squirtle!"

Chowder and Gazpacho turned around and saw Squirtle. "Oh hey Squirtle, what are you doing here?" Gazpacho picked up the Squirtle and carried it to the other room, but when he got there, the other

Pokemon were gone! "Oh no! What happened?! Where are the Pokemon?!" Then Gazpacho noticed that the front door was wide open.

"Oops," said Chowder sheepishly.

"We have to find the other Pokemon, or I'm going to be in so much trouble!" said Gazpacho, "Okay, there's a forest behind the lab, you can check there, and I'll check the front yard."

"Oh Pokemon, where are you?" shouted Chowder as he looked through the forest. Suddenly, a sound came from the bushes. Chowder smiled. "I found you…"

"Zigzag!" "Ah!"

A Zigzagoon jumped out of the bushes and almost tackled Chowder. "Zigzagoon," it growled. Chowder had a feeling he had just stepped into this Pokemon's territory. That, or it didn't like visitors.

"N-nice wild Pokemon," said Chowder backing up a little. He had never seen a wild Pokemon before, and he had no idea what this one was going to do.

"Zig!" Zigzagoon was getting ready to use tackle attack when it was hit by a water gun attack. "Huh?" Chowder looked. The water gun attack came from Mudkip! "Mudkip! Good thing you were here!"

"Zig!" Zigzagoon started to run at Mudkip, but Mudkip used water gun attack again and launched it back into the bushes. But it still wasn't knocked out. Mudkip was about to finish it off with tackle attack when Chowder stopped him.

"Wait Mudkip," he said as he looked at the Zigzagoon. It was breathing heavily, and was weak, so Chowder didn't think it would attack again. "Come on, let's go look for your friends," suggested Chowder.

Mudkip looked at the Zigzagoon for a moment, and then looked at Chowder. "Mudkip!"

Chowder smiled. "Okay, let's go look for Turtwig next." And with that, Chowder and Mudkip started to walk away, leaving Zigzagoon no less than surprised.

"Zigzag…"

After a half an hour of searching, all the starter Pokemon were back in the lab, safe and sound. And just in time too.

"Hello Professor Oats," said Gazpacho when Professor Oats came into the room. Professor Oats smiled. "Hello Gazpacho," she said, "But I told you, you don't have to be so formal, just call me Amy." Professor Oats was a middle aged cat/woman, with long brown hair that was put up in a bun, and was wearing black heels, a dark blue skirt, and a lab coat. She spoke with an English accent.

"Hi," said Chowder.

"I bet I know what you're here for," said Amy smiling, "Your first Pokemon, correct?"

"Yep!" replied Chowder, excited about finally becoming a Pokemon trainer.

"Have you made your choice?"

"Yep, I going to choose Mudkip."

"Mudkip mudkip!" Mudkip had heard Chowder and ran into the room. He jumped into Chowder's arms.

"I think Mudkip chose you too," said Amy, smiling at the new trainer with his new Pokemon. She reached into her pockets and pulled out 5 small Pokeballs and a Pokedex. "Here you go, you are now officially ready to start your Pokemon journey."

"Thank you Professor," said Chowder. He couldn't wait to show Mung and Truffles his new Pokemon.

Chowder and Mudkip were walking down the road to Chowder's house. He decided not to keep Mudkip in his Pokeball. Mudkip seemed happier out of it's Pokeball, and Chowder didn't mind having some company.

"Zigzagoon!" called a voice from behind them. They both looked. "Zigzagoon!" It was the wild Zigzagoon from the forest.

Mudkip prepared to attack, but Chowder stopped him. "Hold on." The Zigzagoon ran until he had caught up to Chowder. When it did, it stopped and looked at Chowder. "What is it?" Chowder asked the Pokemon. Then he noticed that it was staring at his pockets.

"Oh I get it now," said Chowder, as he took out a Pokeball, "Do you want to come with us and be my Pokemon?"

"Zig," replied Zigzagoon.

"Okay, Pokeball go!" Chowder threw the Pokeball at Zigzagoon and the pokemon was then surrounded by red light. It disappeared into the ball, which started to wiggle for a couple seconds, it's light glowing red, until it finally turned off and stood still, signaling that Chowder had caught his first Pokemon.

"Awesome!" said Chowder. "Mudkip!" said Mudkip, happy for his owner. Chowder picked up the poke ball, minimized it, and put it in his pocket. "Now I have to Pokemon to show them."

"Mudkip?"

"Oh yeah, I meant Mung and Truffles. I can't wait for you to meet them, and I can show you my room and the kitchen and the backyard…"

**Okay, that's the beginning of Chowder's journey, which will officially start next chapter. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Chowder and Mudkip were walking down the path from Marzipan City. They had left that morning to start their journey. Mung gave him plenty of food for both him and his pokemon, and he also gave him a map. He decided it was best to start heading to Lasagna Town, the town nearest to Marzipan City. They were almost off the path and were getting ready to go through the forest.

"Mudkip?" said Mudkip stopping.

"What is it Mudkip?" Chowder asked. He then saw what Mudkip was looking at. There was a girl in the field beside the path. She looked like she was setting up for a picnic. She also looked very familiar. "No way, it can't be…"

The girl heard Chowder. She looked and smiled. "Chowder?!" Quickly she got up and ran towards Chowder. "Ahhh!" Chowder screamed. The girl gave him a big hug. "Oh hello Num Nums! Couldn't stand being away from me, huh?"

"Aw Panini! I'm not your boyfriend."

Panini had left about a week ago. Chowder and Panini were friends, but Panini had a habit of hugging/kissing Chowder when ever he got near. She also thought he was her boyfriend, even though he clearly wasn't and wasn't planning to be.

"Mudkip!" Panini looked down at the water pokemon. "Oh, a Mudkip! How cute!" Panini let go of Chowder and started to pet Mudkip. "Is it yours?"

"Yep," said Chowder proudly, "I have another Pokemon, it's a Zigzagoon."

"Wow, you caught a Pokemon already? Cool," said Panini, impressed.

"How many Pokemon do you have?" asked Chowder.

"I'll show you." She took a Pokeball out of her pocket. "Go!" she said as she threw it up in the air. The ball opened and out came a small glowing shape. The light glow wore off, revealing a small orange and yellow bird Pokemon, which was wearing a small pink bow on it's head.

"Torchic!" she said happily.

"Meet Torchic," said Panini, "I picked her for my starter Pokemon. She also my one and only."

"Cool," said Chowder as he got out his Pokedex and pointed it at the Torchic.

_Torchic the Chick Pokemon. A fire burns inside, so it feels very warm to hug. _

"Torchic," Torchic said to Mudkip. "Mudkip," Mudkip replied back.

"Hey, I have an idea, how about we have a one on one battle. It'll be good training, and then we can have lunch."

"Sounds great! Especially the lunch part!" Chowder said happily. "Alright, let's battle!"

"Okay, then I choose Torchic!" Torchic ran in front of Panini and prepared to battle.

Torchic's a fire type, thought Chowder, so I can use Mudkip! "Mudkip, go!" said Chowder.

"Mudkip!" said Mudkip as he ran in front of Chowder.

"How about we make this a little more interesting," suggested Panini, "If I win, I get a kiss…from you."

"I can't lose!" said Chowder, not wanting to even think about having to kiss Panini. "Okay Mudkip, water gun let's go!"

"Dodge it and use quick attack!" Torchic quickly dodged the water gun and used quick attack. It was a pretty good attack.

"Now while you're still close, use peck!" Torchic began to peck at Mudkip's head.

"Mudkip, try and use tackle!" Mudkip rammed forward and sent Torchic back but didn't knock her down.

"Alright Torchic, let's try that new move we've learned," said Panini, "Use attract!"

Torchic gave a wink and sent hearts flying at Mudkip. "Mudkip?" As soon as one hit him, he got hearts in his eyes. "Mudkip," he said, smiling.

"Mudkip, what's wrong?" asked Chowder, "What kind of attack was that?"

"It's called Attract," explained Panini, "It makes the opponent's Pokemon fall in love with my pokemon if they're opposite genders. Which basically, your Mudkip is in love with my Torchic and won't attack it!"

"What?! No way, that's gross!" shouted Chowder, "Come on Mudkip, snap out of it!"

"Torchic, use quick attack!" Torchic used quick attack again, and this time it was very effective. But Mudkip just kept standing there in love.

"Use Water gun!" said Chowder, and Mudkip did, only he shot it up in the air so it wouldn't hit Torchic. "Aw man!" Chowder said, knowing he might have to kiss Panini.

But then, the water in the air came down, and landed right on Mudkip. "Mud?! Mudkip?!" said Mudkip, the hearts gone from his eyes. "Yes! You snapped out of it!"

"But we're not done with you yet, use quick attack!" Torchic started running towards Mudkip. Chowder wasn't sure what to do, the attack was too fast to dodge. Then it hit him. Mudkip, point your water gun at the ground and make it a powerful one!"

And powerful it was. It was so powerful it propelled Mudkip in into the air. "Whoa," said Panini, surprised by this.

Torchic stopped running before she ran into the water gun. "Now let's use water gun one more time!"

"Quick Torchic, run!" shouted Panini. Torchic tried to run away, but it was hard to. All the water had made the ground soggy and hard to run on. It was no use. "Torchiiiiic!" Torchic yelled as the water gun hit. "Torchiccccc." Torchic fainted just as Mudkip landed back to earth.

"We won!" Chowder shouted happily. "Mudkip!"

"Great battle, Num Nums," said Panini as she picked up her Torchic.

"Thanks, your Torchic is a good battler," said Chowder.

"So is your Mudkip, but for now, I think they both need a good rest, and a good lunch."

Chowder, Panini, Mudkip, Torchic, and Zigzagoon were all sitting on the blanket in the field eating peanut blutter sandwiches.

"So, what have you've been doing with your Torchic?" asked Chowder.

"Training with her, getting to know her, I figured that was more important then trying to catch a bunch of Pokemon right away, but I'm planning to catch another Pokemon soon," said Panini, "So, are you heading to Lasagna Town?"

"Yep," said Chowder, his mouth still full.

"Are you entering the Pokemon League?"

"What's that?"

"It's when you go around the region and battle gym leaders, you sign up for it in Lasagna Town. Once you've gotten badges from all seven gym leaders, you go and battle in the championship, and the winner from that gets to battle the mysterious Champion."

"Sounds fun, what do you think Mudkip?" Chowder asked. "Mudkip!" "Okay, then I'm going to be in the Pokemon League."

"Hey, you know Chowder," said Panini, "I'm planning on heading to Lasagna Town too, maybe we can travel together. You know the old saying, strength in numbers."

"Okay, sure, but no hugging!" said Chowder. Panini giggled, "Oh Chowder, you're so silly."

After lunch, Chowder, Panini, Mudkip, and Torchic all started to walk into the forest, ready to meet some new Pokemon and new friends.

Please review! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

"How long does it take to get to Lasagna Town?"

"I told you Chowder, it'll probably be another two hours of walking."

Chowder and Panini were about halfway through the forest, and it was already 5 o'clock. They wanted to try and reach Lasagna Town before nightfall.

"I wonder why there aren't very many Pokemon here," said Chowder, "I would've though the forest would be full of them."

"It probably is," said Panini, "But I don't think the Pokemon here are used to humans, so they hide."

"Oh. Hey look! There's a Pokemon!" Chowder pointed up into a tree. There was a bug Pokemon with big wings and red eyes.

"It's a Butterfree!" said Panini, as she got out her Pokedex, "And it's so beautiful."

_Butterfree the Butterfly Pokemon. The scales covering it's wings help it to shed water. _

"Do you mind if I try to catch it?" asked Panini.

"Sure, go ahead," replied Chowder.

"Okay, you ready Torchic?" "Torchic!" "Okay, let's use quick attack!" Torchic quickly did Quick Attack on Butterfree. A Direct hit!

But then the Butterfree flew over to Torchic and started sprinkling gold dust on it. "Oh no, it's Stun Spore!" Torchic was paralyzed! The Butterfree then flew away. "Wait! Come back!" But it was already gone.

Panini got some Paralyze heal out of her bag and sprayed it on Torchic. "Torchic," she apologized. "It's okay Torchic, it's not your fault." Panini smiled at her chick Pokemon. "Come on, let's go."

"Mudkip! Mudkip!" "What is it Mudkip?" Mudkip started to run towards the lake, and Chowder followed him. When he got to the lake, he saw what it was that Mudkip wanted him to say.

"Psyduck," said the duck Pokemon.

"Cool, a Psyduck!" said Chowder, pointing his Pokedex at it.

_Psyduck the Duck Pokemon. Psyduck suffers frequent headaches and can exhibit mysterious attacks when they become especially intense. _

"Mudkip mudkip?" "Sorry Mudkip, but I think we should let Zigzag fight this one." "Mudkip."

"Go Zigzag!" said Chowder as he threw the Pokeball up in the air.

"Zigzagoon!" said Zigzag, ready to fight.

"Psy?" said Psyduck, noticing the raccoon Pokemon. "Psyduck!" The duck Pokemon used a Water gun attack.

"Quick Zigzag, dodge it and use Headbutt!" Zigzag did exactly what it was told to do. "Zigzag!" it said as it used Headbutt. A Direct hit!

"Yeah! Now use Pin Missile!" But Psyduck was faster. It quickly used Fury Swipes. "Zigzag," it growled as it got scratched. It then used Headbutt again and sent Psyduck flying back.

"Psy.." it said, looking ready to be captured.

"Okay." Chowder got an empty Pokeball out of his pocket. "Pokeball, go!" The Psyduck disappeared into the Pokeball, and the Pokeball wiggled for just a moment, and then, it was still. "Alright!" "Mudkip!" "Zigzag!"

"There you are!" Chowder turned around and saw Panini and Torchic. "I was wondering where you ran off to."

"Look Panini, I caught another Pokemon!" said Chowder happily, showing the Pokeball to Panini, "It's a Psyduck!"

"Oh wow, cool," said Panini, trying to sound happy for her friend. But she kinda wished she could catch a Pokemon too. I'll catch one soon, Panini mentally told herself, not wanting to be jealous of her friend.

"We better get going if we want to get out of this forest before nightfall," Panini said.

"Oh right! Okay Zigzag, you were awesome, return." Zigzag went back into it's Pokeball and Chowder put the ball back in his pocket.

The two kids started walking again, but then they started to her noises. Loud, angry noises. It was starting to get dark, so things were starting to get a little frightening. "What was that?" asked Panini. She grabbed Chowder's hand (She wasn't that scared, she just wanted an excuse to hold his hand).

"It almost sounds like birds, angry ones," commented Chowder.

"Birds?" repeated Panini. Maybe they were wild Pokemon in a fight. "Come on, let's go see," she said as she dragged Chowder with her towards the direction of the noise.

"Pidgey!" "Pid-Pidgey!" Pidgey pidgey!"

The two kids finally saw what was making all the noise: a group of Pidgey. They were all fighting over something in a tree. "It's just a group of Pidgeys, but what are they fighting over?" asked Chowder.

"I'm not sure," said Panini, trying to see for herself. She saw something green, but couldn't really make out what it was. But when one of the Pidgey moved out of the way, she saw it. It was a small Spinarak, too small to really defend itself.

"They're picking on that helpless Spinarak!" said Panini. Torchic then jumped in front of the bushes and Panini. "Good idea Torchic, use Ember on the Pidgey!"

"Torchiiiiic!" Torchic used Ember on most of the Pidgey. It was a powerful move, but it didn't knock them out. The Pidgey started to fly towards Torchic.

"Quick Torchic, use Ember again!" shouted Panini.

"Mudkip, you can help too, use Water gun!" shouted Chowder. But of the Pokemon did what they were told to do, and both moves were super effective.

"Pidgey! Pidgey!" said one of the Pidgey, most likely the leader. The Pidgey then started to fly away. "Good job guys," Panini said to the pokemon. She then looked back up at the Spinarak and gasped.

It looked really hurt, so weak it could even stay in the tree. It started to fall out. "Oh no!" Panini quickly ran towards the falling Spinarak and made a dive for it. "Gotcha!"

The Spinarak looked at Panini, but didn't try to escape. "Quick Chowder, hand me a couple berries." Chowder quickly pulled three berries out of his bag and handed them to Panini.

"There you go little guy, these will make you feel better," said Panini. She put the berries in front of Spinarak. After looking at them for a moment, it started to eat them. "Spinarak," it said gratefully. Panini smiled at the bug Pokemon. She gave it a couple more berries before finally deciding it was time to leave.

"Bye Spinarak," said Chowder as they all started to walk away. "Mudkip!" "Torchic!" "Bye Spinner!."

"Do you think it'll be okay?" Chowder asked Panini.

"Yeah, I think it'll be fine," said Panini hopefully. After walking a few moments, Panini had a weird feeling, that someone was following her. Quickly, she looked over her shouder. She saw the Spinarak from before. "Spinner?"

The Spinarak quickly crawled over to Panini and climbed on to her shoulder. "Spinarak!" it said happily. Panini giggled. "That tickles," she said, "Spinner, do you want to come with us?"

"Spin! Spin!"

"Okay, that's fine with me," said Panini, petting her new Pokemon on the head.

"Me too," said Chowder.

"Mudkip mudkip!" "What is it Mudkip?" Then the kids looked around, and realized how dark it was getting.

"We better hurry," said Panini. The two then started to walk a little bit faster until eventually, they were out of the forest.

"Look! It's Lasagna Town!" shouted Chowder happily, pointing at a town that seemed to be glowing from all the lights.

"And tomorrow you'll be able to battle the gym leader," commented Panini.

"Yeah, but for now, I just want to relax, and maybe have a snack."

"Mudkip!" Mudkip happily agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a bright sunny morning at the Pokemon Center in Lasagna Town. Chowder and Panini were just waking up.

"*yawn* Morning Num Nums," said Panini when she saw Chowder in the hallway.

"Morning Panini, *yawn* I'm not your boyfriend."

"What ever you say, Chowder," Panini replied, smiling in an I-know-you-really-are way.

"Good morning Children," said a Nurse with bright crimson hair.

"Good morning Nurse Jam," both kids said in unison. (A/N Yes, it's Jam instead of Joy, remember this is Chowder.)

"I have all your Pokemon rested up and ready to go." Nurse Jam handed the kids both their Pokeballs and Torchic and Mudkip who were out of their Pokeballs. "We're serving breakfast in the cafeteria, today it's French Toast."

"Sounds tasty!" said Chowder. "Mudkip!" Both trainer and Pokemon raced to the cafeteria to eat.

"So Chowder, are you going to train a little before you battle the gym leader?" Panini asked as she took a bite of her French toast.

Chowder thought for a moment. His Pokemon could use a little more training, especially since he didn't know what Pokemon the gym leader had. "Yeah, right after breakfast," said Chowder just before he started to eat.

6 pieces of French Toast, a bluenana, and two glasses of milk later, Chowder and his Pokemon were outside the Pokemon center, along with Panini and her Pokemon, although they were just watching.

"Okay Mudkip, use take down on that tree!"

"Mudkip!" Mudkip ran into the tree head first and hit it really hard. He actually caused a few pieces of bark to break off.

"Great job! Okay, Zigzag, use Headbutt!"

"Zig Zag!" This time, the tree was almost knocked down.

"Awesome! Psyduck, use Confusion!"

"Psy…" Psyduck lifted the tree up in the air about a foot, and threw it about two feet away.

"Okay, Mudkip, Psyduck, use Water gun!"

Both Pokemon use water gun on a different tree. Both attacks pealed a bit of the bark off the tree, and both looked pretty powerful.

"You guys are awesome!" Chowder said to his Pokemon.

"You guys are sure to get that gym badge," commented Panini.

"Thanks," Chowder replied.

Suddenly, Zigzag looked up. "Zigzag…" It then looked over at the hill. "What is it?" Chowder asked. Then he saw someone walking up the hill.

It was a green rat/boy. He was wearing a brown shirt and shorts and he had a dark green, lit candle on his head.

"Gorgonzola?" said Chowder.

Gorgonzola had also lived in Marzipan City. He had left for his journey two weeks before Panini did. Quickly, Chowder ran over to Gorgonzola.

"Hey Gorgonzola! What are you doing here?" Chowder asked.

"Duh, I'm here to get my gym badge," replied Gorgonzola, annoyed with Chowder.

"Hey, I'm here to get my gym badge too!" Chowder said happily.

"Good luck," Gorgonzola said sarcastically.

"Thanks, you too," Chowder said, not really noticing the sarcasm. Gorgonzola rolled his eyes.

"Actually, I already got my gym badge here," said Gorgonzola, getting out a small brown bag. He opened it up and pulled out a small, gray, shiny oval. The Stone Badge.

"Cool," said Chowder, admiring the badge.

"So Gorgonzola, what Pokemon have you caught so far?" asked Panini, who had walked over to the two boys.

"I'll show you." He got out three Pokeballs and tossed them all into the air at the same time.

"Char!"

"Carnivine!"

"Rrrraticate!"

Standing in front of Gorgonzola were Charmeleon, Carnivine and Raticate.

"Wow, your Pokemon are cool," commented Chowder.

"And you evolved your Charmander into a Charmeleon already, I'm actually kind of impressed," said Panini.

"Yep, I trained my Pokemon to be strong," bragged Gorgonzola.

"My Pokemon are strong too," said Chowder proudly.

"Sure they are," Gorgonzola said sarcastically. He then started to walk towards the Pokemon Center.

"Bye!" said Chowder. He then turned to his Pokemon. "Are you guys ready to battle?" The Pokemon cheered. "Okay, let's go!"

"Hello?" Chowder opened the door to the Lasagna Town Gym. It was mostly made out of huge stones.

"Maybe he's not here," said Panini. But Chowder wanted make sure.

"Hello? Gym leader?" Chowder said. Suddenly, the lights flashed on. They were right in the middle of a giant stadium. The stadium was covered with rocks and sharp stones.

"The gym leader really likes rocks, doesn't he?" commented Panini.

"Radda, radda radda." Chowder and Panini turned around. They saw a rock man, who was very tall and strong.

"Um, I'm Chowder," said Chowder.

"Radda radda ra radda," said the gym leader.

"Oh, hello Shnitzel," said Chowder, "I'd like to battle you so I can get a gym badge."

"Radda radda," said Shnitzel, "Radda radda radda radda." He pointed to Chowder's side of the arena. Chowder walked over to his side while Shnitzel walked over to his. Panini, Torchic, and Spinner all walked up into the stands to watch.

Suddenly, someone sat down next to them. "Huh?" said Panini, "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't have anything else to do, so I thought I might as well watch a battle," said Gorgonzola, "Although I have a feeling it'll be a short battle." Panini glared at him.

"Radda radda radda. Radda?"

"Two Pokemon each? That sounds fine," said Chowder.

"Radda. Radda radda, radda!" The battle officially began. "Ra…radda!" Shnitzel chose his first Pokemon. He tossed the Pokeball into the air.

"ROAR!"

Shnitzel had chosen an Onix to start things off. Chowder gulped. "Wow that's a really big Pokemon." "Mud…" Mudkip agreed.

"Okay, go Psyduck!"

"Psy!" Psyduck said after he came out of his Pokeball.

"A Psyduck?!" exclaimed Gorgonzola, "I was right, this is going to be a short match!"

"Don't be nervous, Psyduck," encouraged Chowder. "Psy."

"Radda, ra radda!" The Onix started heading towards Psyduck. It was going to do a Tackle attack!

"Quick! Use Water gun!" Psyduck hit the Onix head on with a powerful water gun. The move was super effective. The Onix was a lot weaker now, but it wasn't out. "Radda radda!" The Onix threw a bunch of rocks at Psyduck.

"That's the move Rock Tomb!" Panini said from the sidelines.

"Quick, use Confusion!" The rocks started to slow down and then levitate. "Psy…psy," Psyduck said panting. It was getting tired, and it was starting to get a headache.

"Wait a minute, headaches can make stronger psychic attacks," Chowder said, remembering what his Pokedex had said. "Use your Confusion attack to launch the rocks back at Onix!"

"Psyyyyy DUCK!" Psyduck launched the rocks at Onix. A critical hit!

"Onnnix," Onix said as it fainted. "Onix is unable to battle, the winner is Psyduck!' said the Referee.

"Radda," Shnitzel said as Onix returned to it's Pokeball. "Radda radda, radda!" Shnitzel threw out his next Pokemon.

"Golem!" This time, the Pokemon was a Golem. "Radda radda radda!" Golem used rollout. It was too fast to dodge.

"Psyyyy!" Psyduck said as it fainted. "Psyduck is unable to battle and so the winner is Golem!"

"Psyduck , return, you did great," Chowder said as the tired Pokemon returned to it's ball. "Are you ready to battle, Mudkip?" Mudkip nodded. "Alright, go!"

"Radda radda radda!" Golem used Rollout again. "Quick Mudkip, aim your water gun at the ground like before."

"Mudkip." Mudkip blasted a powerful water gun at the ground and was launched up into the air. "Whoa," said Gorgonzola, who was actually impressed.

"Yeah, that's what I thought when I first saw it," said Panini, remembering her battle with Chowder.

"Now use Water gun on Golem!" "Mudddddkip!" The water gun was a one it K-O.

"Golem is unable to battle, and so the winner is Chowder from Marzipan City!"

"Woo hoo!" Chowder shouted happily. "Mud mudkip!"

"Radda radda ra radda. Radda ra radda," said Shnitzel. "Thanks," replied Chowder. Shnitzel handed Chowder a small silver oval. The Stone Badge.

"I have to admit, Pudge, you did better than I thought," said Gorgonzola.

"Wow Gorgonzola, an actual compliment? I'm shocked," said Panini. Gorgonzola just glared at her.

"Hey Gorgonzola, do you want to travel with Panini and me? We'll be like a team, you, me, and Panini!"

Gorgonzola thought for a moment. "Fine," he finally said reluctantly, "But only so if I come across a wild Pokemon that I don't want to battle you guys can just battle it for me."

"Whatever," said Panini, "so where's the next city."

"Radda radda radda radda," said Shnitzel.

"Arbor Town?" said Chowder, "Okay, then let's go there next."

"I don't mind," said Panini, "I've heard Arbor Town is famous for it's maple trees."

"As long as it has a gym, I don't care," said Gorgonzola.

"Mudkip!" said Mudkip.

"Okay, next stop, Arbor Town!"

**That's the end of Chapter 4, please remember to review. And in case you want to see what Pokemon the kids have and some other info, just go to my profile. See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

"According to the map, we're almost halfway there."

"Wow, this forest is a lot smaller than the one between Marzipan and Lasagna Town."

Chowder, Panini, and Gorgonzola were heading towards Arbor Town, and of course, Chowder and Gorgonzola's next gym battle.

"Hey guys, the guidebook says that there are a lot of Nidoran around this area?" said Panini.

"Nidoran?" said Chowder, "Cool. I've heard that Nidoran can be strong."

"Especially when they evolve into Nidorino," said Gorgonzola.

"Or Nidorina," added Panini.

"Hey guys look!" shouted Chowder. Quickly, the kids followed Chowder as he quickly walked between a couple trees and led them to a lake.

"Mudkip! Mud midkip!" Mudkip quickly jumped into the water. Chowder laughed. "I think Mudkip has the right idea," he said as he got out his other two Pokemon. "Psy yiay duck!" said Psyduck as he waddled into the water, while Zigzag just simply laid down next to the water, sticking on paw in the water while he enjoyed the warm grass.

"Do you guys want to swim?" asked Chowder.

"No, I'm going to catch a Nidoran," said Gorgonzola.

"I think I'll catch one too, I think Nidoran are kind of cute," said Panini.

"I bet the one I catch will be way stronger than yours," bragged Gorgonzola.

"Yeah right," said Panini. "Torchic," Torchic said, agreeing with her trainer.

Gorgonzola and Panini walked into opposite directions of the forest, while Chowder was getting ready to enjoy the lake.

"Where are they," Gorgonzola said. He had been searching for ten minutes, and didn't find one Nidoran. Just then, he saw a bush shake. "Huh? Hey come out of there," he yelled at the bush.

"Nido!" A Nidorino jumped out of the bush. "A Nidorino? Perfect. Charmeleon, let's go!"

"Char!" shouted Charmeleon, ready to battle. "Okay Charmeleon, use flamethrower!" shouted Gorgonzola. The flamethrower was a direct hit, but the Nidorino still wasn't done. It charged at Charmeleon with Poison Sting. Direct hit! But now, the Nidorino was closer.

"Use flamethrower again!" Charmeleon hit Nidorino with a powerful flamethrower. "Okay, Pokeball, go!" shouted Gorgonzola as he threw a pokeball at the Nidorino. The ball shook three times, and then stood still. "Gotcha," he said with a smile.

"Char char!" said Charmeleon.

"Good job Charmeleon, return," said Gorgonzola. As soon as Charmeleon returned to his Pokeball, Gorgonzola picked up the thrown Pokeball, now with a new Nidorino in it. "Wait until Panini sees this."

Panini walked along the path with Torchic walking beside her and Spinarak half asleep on her back. "Maybe all the Nidoran are sleeping," said Panini.

"Torchic chic," said Torchic.

"Wait a minute, what was that sound?" Panini listened for a moment. "Nido...nido...." "I think it may be a Nidoran, Torchic." "Torchic!"

Panini and Torchic walked through the bushes into an open space. Right in the middle of the grassy open space, was a sleeping Nidorina. "She's so beautiful, yet she looks strong," she whispered. "Torchic chic." Panini quickly got out her Pokedex.

_Nidorina, the Poison Pin Pokémon. The evolved form of the female Nidoran. It emits supersonic waves from its mouth to confuse its enemies. _

"Ready Torchic?" whispered Panini. "Torchic!" "Okay, use Ember!"

Torchic used Ember on the sleeping Nidorina. "Nid!" The Nidorina was now awake, but Torchic was too fast for it. "Now use Quick Attack!" Torchic ran quickly towards Nidorina, but Nidorina wasn't going to not fight.

"Nido!" As soon as Torchic got close, Nidorina used Double Kick. "Tor! Chic!" she said as she got hit. "Nido nido!" The Nidorina was getting ready to use Poison Sting next.

"Quick! Use scratch, and then use Ember again!" shouted Panini. "Tor!" said Torchic, determined to win. It scratched Nidorina on the head and then used Ember.

"Nido!" she said as she fell.

"Alright, Pokeball go!" shouted Panini. The Nidorina dissappeared into the Pokeball. It shook for a moment, and then it was still. "Torchic! Torchic!"

"Great job Torchic!" Panini said happily as she hugged Torchic. "Spin spin," said Spinarak to Torchic. "Torchic!" replied Torchic.

"Well that was fun, huh?" said Chowder as he dried off, just finishing his afternoon swim. Mudkip and Psyduck agreed with him, Zigzag was asleep by the lake. "Hey Chowder!" Chowder turned areund. He saw Panini and Gorgonzola returning from opposite sides of the forest.

"Hi guys, did you catch any Nidoran?" he asked.

"Better, I caught a Nidorina," said Panini, holding out her Pokeball so that Chowder could see it.

"Hmm," said Gorgonzola, "Well I guess I won then."

"What are you talking about Gorgonzola," asked Panini.

"I told you I would catch a stronger Pokemon then you, and I did, I caught a Nidorino."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you, Big Ears?!"

"Okay, that's it, let's battle, right here, right now!"

"Fine by me!" Both trainers glared at each other as they got out their Pokeballs.

"Um, guys," said Chowder, "Shouldn't we wait until we get to the next town?" Panini and Gorgonzola thought for a moment.

"I guess you're right, Chowder," said Panini, returning her Pokeball to her pocket.

"Yeah, I can always battle Big Ears after I get my seven badges." said Gorgonzola.

"Okay, then let's go, I'm starving," said Chowder. Panini giggled. "Oh Num Nums, you're always hungry. Now that I think about it, I'm hungry too."

"Me too," said Gorgonzola.

"Well then what are we waiting for," Chowder said happily, "To Arbor Town!" Chowder and his Pokemon quickly ran back on to the path and towards Arbor Town, with Panini and Gorgonzola right behind them.

**Sorry if you didn't get to see Panini and Gorgonzola battle. Don't worry, they will in a future chapter. Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Here we are everyone," said Panini, "Arbor Town!"

Arbor Town was a very unique place. Most of the buildings were made of wood, and the town had so many trees, it was basically another forest!

"Cool town," said Chowder.

"Eh, you see one town you've seen them all," said Gorgonzola completely uninterested.

"Sudo!" "Ahh!"

Out of no where, a Sudowoodo jumped out and surprised the kids. "Where the heck did that thing come from?" shouted Gorgonzola.

"It's a Sudowoodo!" said Panini happily, "And judging by the color of it's leaves, one that's taken care of really well."

"Cool!" said Chowder as he pulled out his Pokedex. _Sudowoodo, the Imitation Pokémon. Although it camoflages itself as a tree in order to avoid being attacked, its body is actually more like a rock than like a plant. It hates water and disappears whenever it rains._

"What's a Sudowoodo doing in a town?" asked Gorgonzola.

"Sudo, there you are!" said a voice. The kids looked and saw a chef walking towards them. He was very thin and tall, and he had a purple moustache. "I'm sorry about my Sudowoodo, he loves to see visitors. Say, aren't you Mung Daal's boy?"

"Yep," said Chowder, "Do you know him?"

"Of course, we went to cooking school together!" said the chef, "Let me introduce myself, I am Chef Greg Granola, I own a restaurant near here."

Suddenly, as if on cue, Chowder's stomach rumbled. Chowder blushed, "Guess I'm hungry." Panini giggled, while Gorgonzola just rolled his eyes.

"Come to my restaurant, I'll let you have a meal on the house, any thing for an apprentice of Mung Daal's."

"Mmm, this all looks so delicious!"

"Yum!"

"Awesome!"

Chef Granola had just brought sandwiches and soup for the kids, and three bowls of Pokemon food, to the table.

"Thanks," said Chowder as he and his friends started to dig in to the food.

"So, are you kids going to enter the Cosplay contest?"

"Cosplay contest?! There's one here today?" said Panini, suddenly very excited.

"Yep, today and three-thirty," said Chef Granola.

"What's the big deal about a cosplay contest?" asked Gorgonzola.

"I used to enter them all the time as a little girl," said Panini, "I remember dressing up a Bellossom, a Pichu, a Torchic, and a Jigglypuff, it was so much fun. The winner also usually gets a big prize." She then turned to the chef. "Can you still enter the contest?" The Chef nodded his head. "Great, I'll see you guys later!" Panini, Spinner, and Torchic all got up from the table.

"Where are you going?" asked Chowder. "I need to go make my costume!" Panini said over her shoulder, "Wish me luck!"

And with that, Panini was gone. "Well, I guess I'll go over to the gym and…"

"Hey, who says you get to battle the gym leader first?!" said Gorgonzola.

"Wow, this whole gym is covered in leaves," said Chowder in amazement.

"Well duh, it's a gym with Grass type Pokemon," said Gorgonzola, "Now let's go." The two boys walked through the doors of the gym. Inside the gym, there was a forest of trees, and at the back of the gym, was a tree with a face on it!

"Ah, you are here to battle Arbor, yes?" said the tree.

"Hey, how can a tree be a gym leader?" asked Gorgonzola rudely.

"Ay, who says Arbor can't be a gym leader, I am proud Arborian male tree, I am also a proud pokemon gym leader."

"We'd like to battle you, Arbor," said Chowder. "Mudkip!"

"Yeah, but I get to battle him first," said Gorgonzola.

"Wait, Arbor has an idea, we can have a double gym battle. You two can each choose one Pokemon, and me and my brother, Arboro, will each choose a pokemon. If you two beat us, you both get the Tree badge."

"Okay, what do you say Gorgonzola," asked Chowder.

"Even though I would rather battle a gym leader myself, I guess I don't have a choice. Fine, we'll team up, but just this once," said Gorgonzola.

"Okay, the battle between Chowder and Gorgonzola of Marzipan City versus Gym Leader Arbor and Arboro will now begin. One Pokemon each. Ready, go!" shouted the Referee.

"Alright, Arboro, get out here!" shouted Arbor. Suddenly, another tree with a face grew right next to Arbor, only his leaves were orange, and his bark was a little dark than Arbor's. "Okay, let's get started, go Shiftry!" shouted Arbor.

"Go Weepinbell!" shouted Arboro.

"Charmeleon, let's go!" shouted Gorgonzola.

"Zigzag, I choose you!" said Chowder.

"Okay, Weepinbell, use Vine Whip!" said Arboro.

"Dodge it Charmeleon and use Smokescreen!" Charmeleon did what it was told, and Weepinbell was blinded! "Now let's use that new move, use Dragon Rage!"

"Char!" Weepinbell was now really weak.

"Shiftry, use Faint Attack and then hit it with Razor Leaf!" shouted Arbor. The Shiftry was fast, it hit Zigzag with both attacks before he had a chance to dodge!

"Quick Zigzag, use Headbutt!" Zigzag quickly hit Shiftry with a head butt. He kept hitting it over and over, but it was only weakening slowly. Zigzag was starting to get tired.

"Quick Charmeleon, help out Zigzag by using Ember on Shiftry!" shouted Gorgonzola.

"And Zigzag, you use Headbutt on Weepinbell!" said Chowder. Both Pokemon did what they were told.

"Shift!" "Weep!" Both Pokemon fainted.

"Both Shiftry and Weepinbell are out, and so the winners are Gorgonzola and Chowder from Marzipan City," said the referee.

"Thanks for the help, Gorgonzola," said Chowder.

"I only did it so that we could end the battle sooner," said Gorgonzola rudely.

"Whatever you say," said Chowder.

"You both are very good trainers, I, Arbor, proud Arborian male tree and gym leader present you both with the Tree badge!" said Arbor.

"Thanks," said Chowder as he put the badge in his badge case, while Gorgonzola just grabbed his badge and put it in his bag along with his Stone badge.

"Hey guys!" Chowder and Gorgonzola turned around. It was Panini! She was wearing a green dress with yellow sleeves and stockings with one purple stripe. Spinner was on her shoulder, and Torchic was running along with her. She was also carrying a Pokemon egg.

"Hey Panini, Gorgonzola and me won our Tree Badge!" Chowder shouted happily. "Mudkip!" "Zigzagoon!"

"That's great!" said Panini, "Do you like my outfit?"

"You're dressed up like a Spinarak," said Chowder.

"Yep, and I won! This is my prize." Panini held out her case with a Pokemon egg in it. The egg was brown and had yellow spots. "I can't wait for it to hatch! Looks like we'll have another member of the family," she said to her Pokemon.

"So what town do we go to now?" asked Gorgonzola. Panini got in her bag and got out a map.

"Looks like we have two choices, we can either go to Meach City or Cereal City. They are all the same distance apart, it's basically like a big triangle from Arbor, to Meach, to Cereal."

"I'm going to Meach City," said Gorgonzola, "And I know how to get there fast." Gorgonzola pulled a train ticket out of his pocket. "One ticket to any city of your choice, my mom gave it to me."

"But what about us?" asked Chowder, "That's only one ticket."

"I guess you two'll have to walk." said Gorgonzola. Panini just glared at him. "I don't know why we let him hang out with us," she said. But then she realized that without Gorgonzola, she and Chowder would be alone, just the two of them. "I guess Meach City here we come," she said happily, grabbing Chowder's hand.

"I'm not your boyfriend!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Panini, I thought we agreed no holding hands!"

"Sorry Chowder, I can't help it."

Chowder and Panini had been walking in the forest for about an hour. After Gorgonzola left on the train, Chowder and Panini stopped by a shop to get a couple sleeping bags and some extra food since getting to Meach city would take at least two days.

"Spin spin!" said Spinner on Panini's shoulder, looking up at a tree. Spinner then used String shot and shot it into the tree. When he pulled the string shot back, it had a berry on the end of it.

"Oh! Mariana berries, these are delicious!" said Panini. She then turned to Spinner. "Spinner, do you think you can get some more berries?" "Spin spin!" Spinner shot another string shot into the tree, and this time, he climbed up it. In a matter of seconds, berries started to fall from the tree.

"Torchic!" Torchic said happily as she caught delicious berries in her mouth.

"Here comes one for you Mudkip," said Chowder as a berry fell from the tree. Mudkip ran under it and opened his mouth wide. But then... Slash! A razor leaf attack came out of nowhere and hit the berry. "Huh, where did that come from?" asked Chowder.

Chowder and Panini looked in the direction of the attack. A Turtwig walked out of the bushes, it was smiling.

"A Turtwig," said Chowder, getting out his Pokedex. _Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. Its shell is made of earth and when it absorbs water, it becomes harder._

"I think that Turtwig was playing with you, Mudkip," said Panini.

"Or maybe it's just like me, hungry," said Chowder. He picked a berry off the ground and walked over to Turtwig. "Here you go Turtwig." The Turtwig sniffed the berry. "It's delicious, trust me." Finally, the Turtwig opened it's mouth wide and ate the berry. "Turtwig!" it said happily.

"Glad you liked it," said Chowder smiling. He patted the Turtwg on the head, and then turned back to Panini and the Pokemon. Panini had already gathered all the berries, and Spinner was back on her shoulder. "I guess we're leaving, bye Turtwig," Chowder said happily.

As Chowder and Panini started to walk, they heard little footsteps behind them. "Torchic!" said Torchic finally. Panini and Chowder looked, Turtwig was following them.

"Oh, I get it now, would you like to come with us Turtwig?" asked Chowder. "Turtwig!" it said happily. "Alright then." Chowder took out a Pokeball. "Pokeball go!" Slash! Slash! Turtwig used azor leaf to knock the ball away.

"Huh, but I thought.... Oh, you wanna battle right?" Turtwig nodded. "Okay, Mudkip, use Tackle!"

"Mudkip!" Mudkip ran towards Turtwig quickly. Turtwig tried to hit him with a Razor leaf attack, but missed. "Turtwig!" it said as it got hit. It was a good hit, but Turtwig was still staying strong. It then winked at Mudkip and hearts flew out at it.

"Mudkiiiiiip," it said, smiling at Turtwig.

"That was attract," said Panini.

"Wait, if Turtwig used attract on Mudkip who's a boy Pokemon, then.... Turtwig's a girl?"

"Turtwig," Turtwig said happily. She then used Razor leaf, direct hit!

"Mudkip return," said Chowder, knowing Mudkip couldn't take much more damage. Mudkip walked back over to Chowder, still in love with Turtwig though. "Okay, go Zigzag!"

"Zig zag!" "Quick, let's use that new move, use Sand Attack!" Zigzag used it's claws to dig up some dirt and threw it at Turtwig. Turtwig tried to attack back with Razor Leaf, but missed. "Now let's finish this with Headbutt, one more time!"

Zigzag charged and hit Turtwig hard. "Pokeball, go!" said Chowder as he threw the Pokeball at Turtwig. The pokeball shook for a few seconds and then was still.

"Alright! Good job Zigzag!" said Chowder. Suddenly, Mudkip snapped out of Attraction. "Mud? Mudkip?" "Look Mudkip, we have a new member of the team," said Chowder, holding out the Pokeball. "Mudkip!"

(Later)

"Mmm, great sandwiches," said Chowder as he ate his Most Roast sandwich. He had decided to let Turtwig out of her Pokeball for a while, and so she could eat lunch.

"Uh huh," said Panini. "Torchic!" "Spin spin!"

Suddenly, Turtwig looked up. "Turtwig." She turned to mudkip. "Tur twig. Tur twig turtwig." "Mud kip mud?" In a flash, the two Pokemon ran off into the bushes.

"Huh? Hey, get back here!" Chowder, Panini, Torchic, and Spinner quickly ran after the two Pokemon. They Pokemon didn't run too far off, they stopped in front of a giant wooden house, or more like a mansion. The door was wide open.

"I wonder why they left the door opened," said Chowder.

"Maybe it's abandonned," said Panini.

"Mudkip!" "Turtwig!" Mudkip and Turtwig quickly ran into the house. "No, come back!" The two kids ran into the house, they gasped at what they saw.

An old man was tied to a chair while two strange looking people were putting Pokeballs into a bag. They were two guys in black uniforms with black hair. One had long hair and green eyes, the other had short hair with a gray stripe and brown eyes. They had giant R's on their uniforms.

"This outta be enough Pokemon for the boss," said one.

"Yeah, let's get outta here," said the other. When they turned around, they saw Chowder and Panini. "Hey, what are you little brats doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Chowder, as Turtwig and Mudkip growled at the men.

"Those pokemon aren't yours!" said Panini, "You're stealing them!"

"Oh yeah, well we do have some pokemon of our own, go Spearow!" said one as he threw a Pokeball.

"Go Dustox!" said the other one as he threw a pokeball.

"Torchic, use Ember!" said Panini.

"Mudkip, use water gun! Turtwig use Razor Leaf!" said Chowder. Both Pokemon were knocked out right away.

"Lousy worthless Pokemon," muttered one of the men.

"Now Spinner, use String Shot!" Spinarak ran around the two men and tied their legs. When they tried to run, the men tripped and the bag of Pokeballs were thrown and caught by Chowder. "Got 'em!" said Chowder.

"Let's blow this play." Both men reached into their pocket and took out two

"Radishes?" said Chowder. The two men threw the radishes on the ground, and the room was filled with smoke in an instant.

"No, cough cough, smoke bombs!" said Panini. After a few minutes, the smoke had cleared out and the men were gone.

"Who were they?" asked Chowder.

"They were Team Radish," said the old man, who Chowder and Panini had momentarely forgotten about, "A group of despicable people who steal Pokemon for a living."

"How horrible," Panini said as she started to untie the old man.

"Why do you live all the way out here in the forest?" asked Chowder.

"I've lived in the city all my life, I wanted to live in the peaceful forest for a while. Thank you for saving my Pokemon," said the old man, "To thank you, would you like to stay here for the night, I'll have a big buffet prepared and..."

"Did you say buffet?" asked Chowder.

**Okay, that's the end of that chapter, please review. Also, don't worry, I'll give the two Team Radish guys names when we see them again. **


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Chowder was in the indoor training room, training his Psyduck and his newest Pokemon, Turtwig.

"Okay, Psyduck use water gun on the training dummies, and Turtwig, you use Razor leaf!" said Chowder

"Sounds like you guys are doing pretty good." Chowder looked. Panini had just walked in with Torchic and Spinarak, and she was holding her egg.

"Thanks Panini," said Chowder, "How's the egg?"

"Great. Mr. Shishkabob used to be an egg doctor, he says my egg will hatch any day now," said Panini, "I wonder what Pokemon it'll hatch into."

Suddenly, the egg flashed white three times. "Huh?" "Torchic?" "Spin?"

"What's happening to your egg?" asked Chowder.

"I think it may be hatching!" said Panini, "Come on, let's go find Mr. Shishkabob." Chowder quickly returned his pokemon to his pokeballs and ran out of the room with Panini.

"Mr. Shishkabob, where are you?" Panini shouted.

"I'm right here," said Mr. Shishkabob as he stepped into the hallway, "What is it dear?"

"I think my egg maybe hatching," said Panini. The egg flashed three more times, and stayed glowing for a little longer this time.

"I think you're right, quick, follow me," said Mr. Shishkabob. He led the two children to a room filled with technology. Mr. Shishkabob took Panini's egg, took the lid off the egg container, and placed the egg on a soft blanket. The egg glowed a bright, white glow. It started to form a small shape. It looked very fluffy. Finally, the light dimmed and revealed the Pokemon.

"Bun?" it said. It was a small brown pokemon with yellow fluff around it's body and on it's ears. It's ears were scrunched down, but one popped up. The pokemon looked at Panini and smiled. "Bun!"

"It's a Buneary!" said Panini. She quickly got out her Pokedex. _Buneary, the Rabbit Pokémon. When sensing danger, it extends both ears as an alert, and when cold, it curls up and goes to sleep. _"It's so cute!"

"Looks like your Buneary is very healthy, and I'm sure it'll be happy with you as it's trainer," said Mr. Shishkabob.

"Thanks," said Panini as she picked up her happy Buneary. "Welcome to the family Buneary." "Buneawy!"

(later)

"Look, there it is!" said Chowder as he pointed into the distance, "It's Meach City!"

"Let's go!" said Panini. "Torchic!" "Spin spin!" "Buneawy!" They both ran down the hill in record time and didn't stop until they were at the "Welcome to Meach City" sign.

"I wonder if Gorgonzola's won his gym badge yet," said Chowder as they walked into city.

"If I know Gorgonzola, it was probably the first thing he did as soon as he came to this town," said Panini.

As the two kids walked through town, they heard bells. "Thrice cream! One dollop for three scoops!" said a thrice cream vendor.

"Thrice cream!" said Chowder happily. "Mud mudkip!" Chowder and Mudkip quickly ran to the stand. "I'll take a double scooper and a Poke Thrice Cream cup sprinkled with Pokemon food."

"Here ya go kid," said the Thrice cream vendor as he handed Chowder his thrice cream. Chowder thanked him for the thrice cream and quickly began to dig in, along with Mudkip.

"Excuse me, but do you know where the Pokemon gym is?" asked Panini.

"You kids are in the Pokemon League?" asked the vendor.

"No, but my boyfriend is." "I'm mot your moyfriend!" said Chowder with is mouth full.

"So you're going to battle the Ice Queen eh?" asked the vendor.

"The Ice Queen?" repeated Chowder.

"That's what the gym leader is known as around here," said the vendor, "Her name is Endive, and she only uses Ice Pokemon. She's a really tough gym leader, so good luck kid."

"Thanks," said Chowder, finishing up his thrice cream, "Let's go Mudkip."

"Mudkip!"

"Hey, you guys took long enough!" Chowder and Panini turned around. Gorgonzola was walking towards them.

"Well excuse us, not all of us have train tickets," said Panini, annoyed with Gorgonzola's attitude.

"I'm going to battle the Meach City gym leader," said Chowder, "Have you battled her yet?"

"Duh," said Gorgonzola, "And I have the badge to prove it." Gorgonzola took out his badge bag and pulled out a badge that looked exactly like a thrice cream cone.

"Thrice cream....." said Chowder dazily.

"Don't even think of it Pudge!" said Gorgonzola as he put his badge away, not risking it getting eaten.

"Well, I'm going to win one of my own," said Chowder, "Come on you guys."

"Um, actually Chowder, I'm going to meet you over at the gym later," said Panini.

"Oh, okay," said Chowder, "Come on Gorgonzola."

"Ha, like you're going to beat The Ice Queen," said Gorgonzola, "Although I'm only coming because it'll probably be entertaining."

"Okay, to the Meach City Gym!"

(later)

"Wow, it's made entirely out of ice!" said Chowder.

"Yeah, and it feels like ice too, I almost froze to death before I could get my badge," said Gorgonzola.

Chowder opened the door and was almost blown back by the icy wind. "Wow, you weren't kidding!"

Chowder and Gorgonzola walked into the gym and into a wide room. It was covered in ice and snow, and in the back of the room was a lady reading a magazine. She had green hair, orange skin, and was wearing a dark green velvet, and expensive, coat.

"Um, hi," said Chowder. The lady looked up from her magazine. "Are you Endive, the gym leader?"

"Yes, I am Ms. Endive," said Ms. Endive, putting her magazine on the arm of the chair. "You want to battle me, correct?"

"Yeah," said Chowder enthusiastically.

"Fine, but I warn you, I am the greatest ice trainer ever, and the best chef ever to boot," said Endive.

"Actually, my cooking master Mung Daal is the greatest," said Chowder, who was starting to get a little erritated with this snobby gym leader.

"Well, perhaps after our battle I'll show you that I am," said Endive, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, let's battle!"

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright," said the referee, "The trainer and the gym leader can both use three Pokemon, only the trainer is allowed to switch out. Ready, go!"

"Alright, Jynx let's go!" said Ms. Endive as she threw out her first Pokeball.

"Jynx!"

"Ahh! What kind of Pokemon is that?" said Chowder, freaked out by this Pokemon he had never seen before.

"This is my Jynx," said Ms. Endive, "And she is the most lovliest lady Jynx in all of Meach city."

"That's a lady?"

"Grrr, yes, now throw out your Pokemon already!"

"Oh, right! Go Zigzag!"

"Zigzagoon!" Zigzag said, ready to fight.

"Alright Jynx, use Double Slap!" Jynx quickly ran over to Zigzagoon and slapped it multiple times. It did some damage, but not a lot.

"Okay, now it's our turn! Use Headbutt!" said Chowder.

Zigzag ran towards Jynx, who didn't look to worried at all. "Light Screen," comanded Endive. Jynx raised her hand and a yellow box formed around her.

"Zigzag!" Zigzag said as he hit the box.

"It barely did any damage!" said Chowder, who couldn't believe it.

"Now use Ice Punch!" Jynx's hand formed an ice fist and she hit Zigzag. Super effective! And since Zigzag was already close to Jynx, it did even more damage.

"Zigzag! You okay?" asked Chowder.

"Zig," said Zigzag, slowly getting up. There was no way he was going to lose to a Jynx! "Zigzag!" it said confidently.

"Hmm, you're stronger than I thought, little boy. But no matter, use Ice Punch!" comanded Endive. Jynx prepared herself for another attack.

"Use Sand Attack!" Zigzag used the dirt in his paws and threw it at Jynx. "Jynx!" it said angrily. She brought down the punch and, miss!

"Now use Headbutt!" Zigzag was able to perform the move quickly since Jynx was so close. "Jynx!" She said as she got hit.

"Now let's try out some of those new moves I taught you, Hidden Power, let's go!" A ball of light formed in Zigzag's paws. He threw it towards Jynx and, direct hit! It was very effective!

"Now let's finish it with Iron Tail!" shouted Chowder.

"Zig...." Zigzag's tail started to glow white. Quickly, he jumped up and hit Jynx with his tail. "Zagoon!"

"Jynx...." Jynx said as she fainted. "My Jynx!" shouted Endive.

"Jynx is unable to battle and so the winner is Zigzagoon!" said the Referee.

"Great job Zigzag, you were awesome!" said Chowder happily. "Zigzag," replied Zigzag. "Why don't you take a nice long rest?" Chowder quickly returned Zigzag to it's Pokeball.

"Let's see you take on this Pokemon," said Endive, "Go Dewgong!"

"Dew gong gong!"

"A Dewgong," said Chowder, "I know what Pokemon to use for this round. Go Turtwig!"

"Tur twig!" said Turtwig happily as she was released from her Pokeball.

Meanwhile, Panini had just arrived at the gym, and had just sat down next to Gorgonzola.

"'Bout time you got here Big Ears."

"Nice to see you too, Gorgy," Panini said sarcastically, "So, what's happening?"

"Pudge just beat Endive's Jynx with Zigzag. Now it's his Turtwig versus a Dewgong."

"Pretty good match up, but not a predictable one," said Panini, "Dewgong is weak against grass attacks since it's half water, but Turtwig is weak against ice attacks. This match could go either way."

"Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!" said Chowder.

"Turrrrtwig!" said Turtwig as she launched her attack.

"Use ice shards!" commanded Endive. Dewgong quickly hurled ice shards at the razor leaves. The shards not only stopped the attack, but also hit Turtwig!

"Turtwig!" shouted Chowder. "Tur..." said Turtwig as it slowly got up. "Do you still want to battle?" "Tur twig!" "Okay, let's try using Bullet Seed!"

Turtwig launched Bullet Seeds at Dewgong. It was a direct hit, but it didn't do much damage.

"Use Aurora Beam!" Dewgong started to form a ball of energy in it's mouth. It then launched a rainbow energy beam directly at Turtwig! "Dodge it!" Turtwig moved fast and dodged it, but just barely.

"That move sure was beautiful, but powerful!" commented Panini.

"Quick Turtwig, use Body Slam!" "Icy wind!" Dewgong opened it's mouth again and blew a cold wind that stopped Turtwig's attack and blew it up into the air.

"I've gotta think of something," said Chowder. Then he remembered what he did with Mudkip's water gun. If only Turtwig had a water gu... wait! That's it! "Turtwig, try and turn yourself around and aim your Bullet Seed attack at the ceiling!"

Turtwig turned itself around and used Bullet Seed on the ceiling. The force of the bullet seed pushed Turtwig back towards the ground, despite the icy wind. Slam! Turtwig landed right on Dewgong, and it was super effective!

"Now jump up and use Razor leaf!" Turtwig jumped off of Dewgong and used Razor Leaf one, two, three times!

"Dew! Gong! Gong!" Dewgong said as it got hit. Finally it fainted. "Dewgong...."

"Dewgong is unable to battle, so the winner is Turtwig!" said the referee.

"Great job Turtwig!" said Chowder. "Tur....twig." Turtwig suddenly colapsed on the ground. "Turtwig!" "Turtwig is also unable to battle," said the referee.

Chowder quickly ran over and picked up Turtwig. "You alright girl?" "Tur..." Turtwig said, tired, but smiling at Chowder, and Chowder smiled back. "Take a good long rest," said Chowder as he returned Turtwig to her Pokeball.

"Alright, my last Pokemon," said Endive. She took out her last Pokeball and threw it up in the air. "Okay Snowy, make mama proud!"

"Snorunt!" said the little triangle pokemon. Endive's last Pokemon was a Snowrunt.

"Aw, it's kinda cute," said Chowder.

"It's looks so innocent and adorable," said Panini as she got out her Pokedex. _Snorunt, the Snow Hat Pokémon. Snorunt is said to bring great wealth to any home that it lives in._

"Ha, believe me, that Pokemon is not innocent," said Gorgonzola, "It's pretty tough for a little guy."

"Okay, let's go... Psyduck!" said Chowder as he threw his final Pokeball.

"Psy!" said Psyduck.

"Of course! Psyduck are strong against ice moves! Good choice Num Nums!" Panini shouted happily, wanting to encourage her friend.

"Um, thanks," said Chowder. Actually, he just picked Psyduck randomly and because it had learned some a new move, but the 'strong against ice moves' was a good addition too.

"Okay Snowy, use Bite!" Snowy opened it's big mouth and was getting ready to bite Psyduck.

"Use Confusion!" said Chowder. Psyduck used confusion to stop the attack and throw Snowy.

"Snow..." growled Snowrunt.

"Alright, let's use Hidden Power!" Snowy made a ball of electric energy in it's hands and threw it at Psyduck.

"Psyyyyy!" Psyduck hit the ground hard! "Oh no, a critical hit!" said Panini.

"Psyduck, can you still battle?" Chowder asked the now weak Psyduck. "Psy psy," replied Psyduck as it got up.

"Let's finish this silly duck off Snowy," said Endive, "Use Ice Fang!"

"Snowrunt!" said Snowrunt as it's teeth turned to ice. It bit down on Psyduck's head hard, and even though Psyduck are strong against ice moves, it took a good chunk of damage.

Psyduck won't be able to hold out much longer, thought Chowder. But then he noticed that Psyduck was holding his head. Not because it was being bit, but because "It's getting a headache! Psyduck quick, use Confusion!"

Psyduck's eyes started to glow blue, and slowly, the Snowrunt was lifted off Psyduck's head and then thrown across the room!

"Now let's use our new attack to win this," said Chowder, "Use Focus Punch!" Psyduck began to focus all his energy and hit Snowrunt with all his might!

"Snowwwrunt," said Snowy as it fainted.

"Snowrunt is unable to battle and so the winner is Chowder from Marzipan City!" said the referee.

"We did it Psyduck," said Chowder happily, "We did it, we did it, we did it!"

"Psy," said Psyduck, smiling at it's trainer.

(later)

"Well, I suppose I underestimated you," said Endive, who wasn't very happy that she lost, "Here's your badge."

"Awesome, I got the Thrice cream badge!" "Psy!" "Zizag!" "Turtwig!" "Mudkip!"

"Well, I'm going to go back inside and call that Mung Daal," said Ms. Endive, "You just reminded me that I haven't spoken to him in years I wonder if he ever learned how to properly frost a thrice cream cake. Ha! Better chef, yeah right!" And with that, Endive went back inside.

"So I guess the next town is Cereal City right?" asked Chowder.

"Actually, I was wondering if we could stay her a bit longer," said Panini.

"Um okay," said Chowder.

"Why would we want to stay here longer?" asked Gorgonzola. Panini smiled.

"Because, I challenge you," said Panini, pointing to Gorgonzola, "to a Pokemon battle!"

"Huh?" said Chowder and Gorgonzola in unison.


	10. Chapter 10

"You heard me, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle," said Panini.

"Ha, my Pokemon are way stronger than your wimpy Pokemon," said Gorgonzola, "I've won three badges already, you've won zero."

"I don't need any badges to prove that my Pokemon are just as strong as yours," retorted Panini, "So, do you accept?"

"Duh" replied Gorgonzola. He then turned to Chowder. "Pudge, you can be the referee."

"Okay," said Chowder. As he and his friends walked to the Pokemon Center, he couldn't help but wonder, who was going to win this battle. Not only that, but how was Panini's Buneary going to fight, it just hatched. But no matter what happened, he knew this match was going to be an exciting one.

(later)

Gorgonzola and Panini were standing on opposite ends of the battle area behind the Pokemon center.

"You guys ready?" asked Chowder.

"Ready when you are, Gorgy," said Panini.

"Yeah yeah, I'm ready, and quit calling me Gorgy!" shouted Gorgonzola.

"Okay, Panini told me that this would be a four round, four Pokemon battle. One Pokemon per round. Winner of three out of four rounds wins the battle. Ready…. Go!"

"Spinner, let's go!" Panini said to her Spinarak. Spinner jumped off Panini's shoulder and on to the battle field. "Spin spin!"

"Ha, I know just the Pokemon to squish that spider," said Gorgonzola, "Charmeleon, get ready to fight!"

"Char!" said Charmeleon.

"You can make the first move, Big Ears," said Gorgonzola, "You'll probably need it."

"Whatever you say Gorgonzola," said Panini, confidently, "Spinner, use String Shot!"

"Spin spin!" In a flash, Spinner ran around Charmeleon and tied him up with String shot. "Now use Sucker Punch!"

Spinner jumped up and punched Charmeleon. It wasn't a critical hit, but it did do some pretty good damage.

"There's no way we're losing to a bug, Charmeleon use Dragon Rage!" shouted Gorgonzola.

"Charrrrr!" Charmeleon tore the String Shot off him, he was now free to attack. "Now hit that bug with Flame thrower!"

"No!" shouted Panini. Spinner didn't have a chance against that move! "Spinnnn!" shouted Spinner as he was hit. He then fainted. "Spinnnn…"

"Spinner is unable to battle," said Chowder.

"You did a great job Spinner," said Panini as she picked up Spinner. "Spin spin," Spinner said. Panini walked over and placed Spinner on the bench to rest. "You were awesome, now take a good long rest."

"Good job Charmeleon, return," said Gorgonzola as he returned his Pokemon. He then looked at Panini. "Ready to surrender yet?"

"No way," said Panini reaching for a Pokeball, "Go Nidorina!" "Nido!"

"Let's go Nidorino!" shouted Gorgonzola. "Nido!"

"Nidorina, use Fury swipes!" "Nido nido!" said Nidorina as she ran towards Nidorino. "Nido!" She scratched Nidorino five times, although it didn't do much damage.

"Alright Nidorino, Horn attack!" Nidorino charged towards Nidorina, and rammed into her with his horn. She was pushed back, but not knocked down.

"Stay strong girl," encouraged Panini, "Use your poison sting attack!"

"Use your poison sting attack too Nidorino!" shouted Gorgonzola.

"Nidoooo!" shouted both Nidorina and Nidorino as they launched their attack. Both attacks hit each other and caused them to explode and create a lot of smoke.

As soon as the smoke cleared, both trainers could see both of their pokemon still standing.

"Okay Nidorina, use…huh?" Nidorina was beginning to glow brightly. So was Nidorino.

"No way," said Gorgonzola, amazed and impressed for once.

"They're evolving!" said Chowder. "Mud mud!" said Mudkip, excited.

Both glowing pokemon grew about four or five feet tall and about twice as big as before. Finally, the light dimmed and revealed two new but still similar looking pokemon.

"Wow, a Nidoqueen!" said Panini, as she took out he Pokedex. _Nidoqueen, the Drill Pokémon. Nidoqueen has thick skin covering its entire body, protecting it from whatever techniques are used against it. _

"I guess this is a Nidoking," said Gorgonzola, getting out his Pokedex. _Nidoking, the Drill Pokémon. Nidoking swings its large tail about to create distance, then charges in with the full force of its body behind it. _

"Well, since she's evolved…." said Panini to herself.

"…he can use a move that will knock out that Nidoqueen in no time," said Gorgonzola to himself.

"Now use Earth Power!" said both trainers in unison.

The Nidoking and Nidoqueen both raised their arms and hit the ground with them, hard. It was like a loud explosion! There was smoke all around them again.

"Nidoqueen?" "Nidoking?" As the smoke cleared, both trainers saw their Pokemon on the ground.

"Both Nidoking and Nidoqueen are unable to battle," announced Chowder, "So it's a tie round!"

"You were great, I'm proud of you Nidoqueen," said Panini, returning her new pokemon.

"Good job Nidoking," said Gorgonzola returning his newest Pokemon. "Only two more rounds to go, and I'm going to win them both. Go Carnivine!"

The large plant Pokemon stood tall. "Carnivine!"

"Okay, Torchic get ready to battle," said Panini to her torchic, "I choose you."

Torchic, who was standing beside Panini, quickly ran up in front of her. "Tor tor chic!"

"I knew you would pick that one," said Gorgonzola, "But I'm not worried. Your little fire chick can't beat my strong Carnivine." "Carnivine!"

"We'll see about that," said Panini, "Torchic use quick attack!"

"Carnivine, use vine whip!" Whip! Whip! "Torchic!" said Torchic as she got hit.

"Don't give up girl, try peck!" said Panini. Torchic ran towards Carnivine and jumped in the air.

"Use bite now!" commanded Gorgonzola. Carnivine opened it's mouth, and when Torchic got close enough, it bit down.

"Torchic, no!" shouted Panini. Torchic was no stuck in Carnivine's mouth, losing health every minute. Torchic's head was facing away from Carnivine, so she couldn't use ember. "Guess it's time to test out that new move, use Fire Spin Torchic!"

Torchic opened it's mouth wide and fire came out of it's mouth. The fire went all around Torchic and Carnivine like a twisty tornado until it hit Carnivine. "Carnivine," it said as it opened it's mouth, releasing Torchic. "Now use Ember and let's make it a good one!"

"Torchiiiiiiiiic!" shouted Torchic as she launched flames at the plant Pokemon.

"Carrrrnnn…" it said as it fainted.

"Carnivine is unable to battle, and so the winner is Torchic!"

"You were great Torchic," said Panini, smiling at her Pokemon, "Now why don't you go sit on the bench with Spinner and take a good long rest." "Torchic!"

"Take a long rest Carnivine," said Gorgonzola as he returned his Pokemon. He then smiled slyly at Panini. "I know I'm not going to lose this round, all you have is your Buneary. It just hatched, there's no way it can stand a chance. Prepare to lose."

Panini smiled back. "Maybe I will lose, maybe I won't. I guess there's one way to find out."

She's just trying to psyche me out, thought Gorgonzola, well I'm not falling for it. "Go Raticate!" "Rrrraticate!"

"The score is two to two, so who ever wins this round is the winner," Chowder said to his Mudkip, "Who do you think's going to win?" "Mud mud kip." "Yeah, I don't know either."

"Alright, in it's first battle, I choose…. Staravia!"

"Star what?" said Gorgonzola. Panini threw her Pokeball, and out of it came a medium sized gray and white bird. "Staravia!" it said.

"Awesome!" said Chowder, getting out his Pokedex. _Staravia, the Starling Pokémon. Staravia flies over forests and fields, and travels in large flocks. _

"When did you get that Pokemon?" shouted Gorgonzola.

"When my Pokemon were training, a whole flock of them flew above us," explained Panini, "They looked so beautiful and strong I just had to have one on my team. Still want to battle?"

"Yeah I want to battle, I'm not scared of that bird brain!" shouted Gorgonzola, "Alright Raticate, use Pursuit!"

"Use Whirlwind, Star!" said Panini.

Staraptor flapped it's wings and blew wind straight at Raticate. Raticate's pursuit attack was fast, but Whirlwind was faster, and Raticate got blown back and hit the ground hard.

"Come on Raticate, no way we're losing to a girl!" shouted Gorgonzola. Raticate quickly got up. "Rrrraticate!" it said furiously. "Yeah, now that's what I'm talking about!"

"Star, use Wing Attack!" Star dived towards Raticate, getting ready to turn and hit the rat Pokemon with it's wing. Just as it was about to hit, "Raticate, use bite now!"

Raticate quickly bit on Star's wing and bit hard. "Star!" Staraptor screeched. "Quick shake it off!" said Panini. Raticate's bite was hard, but eventually, Star was able to shake it off, after taking quite a bit of damage though.

"Yeah, now fly up high and use Aerial Ace!" Staraptor flew up high and then made a sharp turn. It flew towards the ground like a rocket, it almost looked like it was going to crash into the ground when it pulled up and bam! Critical hit.

"Rat...rat..." Raticate was trying to get back up, but already taken too much damage, "Raticate...." it said as it fainted.

"Raticate is unable to battle and so the winner is Staraptor and Panini!" announced Chowder.

"Torchic!" "Spin spin!" cheered Torchic and Spinner from the sidelines.

"I'm so proud of you Star," said Panini as she stroked the bird Pokemon's beak, "You were great."

"Starrr," Staraptor cooed happily. Panini looked up and was about to tease Gorgonzola about 'losing to a girl' when she saw that he was walking towards the Pokemon center. "Gorgonzola? Hey Gorgonzola!"

"Yeah yeah, you won the battle, whatever. Who cares, it's not like it was a real battle anyway," said Gorgonzola as he continued to walk away.

"Actually, I was going to say, you put up a pretty good fight, your pokemon are strong, especially your Charmeleon," said Panini, "You've trained them well."

"Hmm, thanks," muttered Gorgonzola. He smiled a little and turned towards Panini. "Yeah, I guess your pokemon were pretty strong too. You were pretty good at battling, you know, for a girl."

Panini gave him a hard shove. "Ow!" "You may be becoming a good trainer, but you're still that same old Gorgy."

"I said quit calling me that!" Panini smiled. "Whatever you say, Gorgy."

"You just wait, Big Ears. Next time we battle, I'm winning," gloated Gorgonzola.

"I'd like to see you try," said Panini, "But until then, good luck training, you're going to need it."

"Hey guys, I just remembered!" said Chowder, who was walking up behind Panini and Gorgonzola, along with Mudkip, Torchic, and Spinner, "I think Nurse Jam said that the cafeteria is serving Flurkey Sandwiches for supper."

"Race you to the Pokemon Center?" Panini asked Gorgonzola.

"You're on!" And with those two words, the kids and Pokemon were off, running toward the Pokemon Center to prepare for the long walk to Cereal City, and the next gym battle.


	11. Chapter 11

"I think now would be a good time to rest."

"Finally!" Both boys practically collapsed on the ground, exhausted.

"Maybe if you hadn't have taken the train, you would be more in shape," Panini, who was barely tired at all, said to Gorgozola.

"What's for lunch?" asked Chowder.

"Just some sandwiches and Pokemon food," said Panini as she started to unpack lunch.

"Sounds good to me." "Anything sounds good to you, Pudge."

"I bet I'll Pokemon would like to eat too," said Panini. She got out all her Pokeballs, and soon, they were all surrounded by Nidoqueen, Buneary, and Star, along with Torchic and Spinner.

"Wow Panini, I can't believe you have five Pokemon already," said Chowder.

"Neither can I," said Gorgonzola. He then stood up. "Where are you going?" asked Chowder. "To get some more Pokemon, duh."

"I'm going to go look for Pokemon too," said Chowder. Pokemon were so interesting and cool, he wanted to find more. "But maybe a sandwich to go," said Chowder, taking one sandwich.

(later)

"Mudkip mud," said Mudkip.

"I don't see any Pokemon either Mudkip," said Chowder. He had already ate his sandwich and was starting to get hungry again. He was about ready to start heading back when he saw light coming from behind the trees.

"What's that?" Chowder and Mudkip quickly ran between the trees. When they got through the trees, they saw a yellow Pokemon. It had two horns on it's head, but they made it look like a plug in._ Elekid, the Electric Pokémon. Elekid waves its arms to produce a strong electrical charge and gains strength when lightning is present._

"Elekid!" it shouted as it hit the tree with an electric attack. It must have been training. It looked pretty powerful. "Let's try to capture that one," whispered Chowder. He was about to release Turtwig to battle when Mudkip stopped him.

"Mud mudkip," said Mudkip.

"You want to battle it?" Mudkip nodded his head. "Okay, just be careful." Mudkip jumped out of the bushes. The Elekid was a little surprised by him, but wasn't scared.

"Okay Mudkip, use Mud Slap!" said Chowder.

"Mudkip!" Mudkip ran over to Elekid and used Mud Slap. It was a direct hit, but didn't do a lot of damage. "Now use water gun!" Mudkip was getting ready to use it when, wham! Elekid used low kick!

"Mudkiiip!" he said as he flew back.

"You okay?" "Mud mudkip!" said a now determined Mudkip. "Okay, use Take Down!" Mudkip ran into Elekid and pushed him back hard. "Okay, Pokeball Go!"

Elekid went into the Pokeball, and the pokeball wiggled for a minute and then "Elekid!" Elekid broke free!

"I guess we need to weaken it a little bit more," said Chowder. Elekid then jumped up threw stars at Mudkip. It was the move Swift! "Quick Mudkip, stop the stars with your water gun!"

Mudkip hit the stars with his water gun. Although he didn't stop all the stars, and did get hit, but luckily didn't take a lot of damage.

"Elekid..." it said growling. It's horns were starting to form electricity. "Uh oh..." said Chowder, a little worried about what was going to happen next.

"ELEKID!" shouted Elekid as it used Thundershock. It looked pretty powerful. "Dodge it!" Mudkip dodged the attack, but just barely. "Elekid!" Elekid ran towards Mudkip with great speed and hit him with a quick attack.

"Mud..." said Mudkip, hurt but not ready to give up. He then turned to Chowder. "Mud mud." "What, do you have a plan?" Mudkip opened his mouth, but he didn't use water gun. Instead, a big twister made out of water started to form. "That's the move whirlpool!" Chowder said, amazed by the beauty of the whirlpool, "Great job Mudkip, now use Whirlpool on Elekid!"

"Muuuuuddkip!" The Whirlpool swept over Elekid, it was a powerful move, and Mudkip was a powerful pokemon. When the whirlpool cleared, Elekid was down.

"Okay, Pokeball, go!" The Pokeball hit Elekid and it went inside. Like before, the Pokeball wiggled for about a minute, but then it was still. "Awesome! We caught Elekid! Great job Mudkip!" "Mudkip mud!"

(Meanwhile)

Gorgonzola was walking around the forest. "Come on, where are all the good Pokemon?" Suddenly, he saw a bush shake. "There you are," said Gorgonzola. He was about to release one of his Pokemon when an Oddish walked out of the bush. "Oddish!" it said happily.

"Ugh, not another stupid Oddish!" said Gorgonzola, now annoyed. "How am I supposed to be Pudge, Big Ears, and the Pokemon League with a stupid Oddish?"

Gorgonzola then got hit in the head with a berry, hard. "Ow!" "Oddish!" shouted the wild Oddish, scowling at the rat boy, and then ran back into the bushes. "Stupid Oddish," muttered Gorgonzola as he rubbed his head. But just then, he heard something. It sounded like someone hitting a rock. There was talking too. "Ma...chop...ma....chop."

"Machop? Now that's what I'm talking about!" Gorgonzola ran towards the noise until finally, he saw a Machop, hitting a rock, maybe training itself. "Perfect," said Gorgonzola as he took out a Pokeball, "Go Nidoking!"

"Nido!" roared Nidoking. "Use thrash!" Nidoking hit Machop with multiple punches. Machop was now weak, but not out.

"Ma..." Machop jumped up in the air. "Chop!" Machop hit Nidoking with a Karate Chop, and it actually took a lot of damage.

"Okay, Nidoking, use Peck!" Peck was a flying type move, which Machop were weak against. Nidoking did what it was told. "Machop!" shouted Machop as it got hit.

"Okay, Pokeball, go!" shouted Gorgonzola. When it captured Machop, the ball wiggled for just a moment, and then stood still.

"Good job, return," Gorgonzola said to Nidoking. With Machop on his team now, the Pokemon League would be easy.

"Oddish!" "Huh?" Gorgonzola turned around and was face to face with about a dozen Oddish, all looking angry and holding berries. "Oh great..."

(meanwhile)

"Hey Panini look, I caught an Elekid! And Mudkip learned Whirlpool!" Chowder shouted happily.

"Awesome," said Panini, "While you were gone I taught Buneary a few new moves too."

"Buneawy!" Buneary said happily.

"Maybe soon she'll be strong enough to be in a battle," said Chowder. Just then, there was a scream.

"What was that?" asked Panini, "It kinda sounded like..."

Gorgonzola ran out of the forest. He was covered in berry juice, Panini couldn't help but laugh.

"What happened to you?" Panini managed to say before laughing again.

"Let's just get out of this stupid forest," Gorgonzola said, annoyed with Panini, "I have a new Pokemon, and I want to use it to get that gym badge."

And so, Panini returned all her Pokemon, packed up the food, and all three of them started to walk back on the path, with Panini still laughing.

**Don't mess with Oddish, lolz. Please review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry about the long wait for an update, I've been super busy, but here it is! Enjoy :) **

"Here we are, Cereal City!" said Panini. The whole city looked like it was on the beach. There was a pier with an arcade, resteraunts, and a place to rent a surfboard. There was also a Pokemon Center, a Pokemart, and the Gym, but there was also a large arena.

"Looks like the perfect place for water Pokemon," said Chowder as he saw two trainers play with a Piplup, Starmie, and Lapras in the water, "Speaking of which, go Psyduck!" Chowder tossed the Pokeball into the air, and Psyduck was released. "Psy!" Psyduck said happily. "Mudkip!" Mudkip replied happily.

"Come on, let's go find the gym leader," said Gorgonzola, wanting to battle and get his next gym badge as soon as possible. So the kids and Pokemon walked over to the gym, but there was a sign on the door.

" 'The gym leader will be back later this afternoon, in the meantime please enjoy all Cereal City has to offer.' " read Chowder.

"Well that's just great, now what are we supposed to do until he comes back?" asked an annoyed Gorgonzola.

"Number one, the gym leader could be a girl you know," said Panini, "and number two, there are a lot of fun things we can do here. Why don't we stop by the arcade, that should keep us busy until the gym leader comes back."

Reluctantly, Gorgonzola agreed to go, and the three kids walked over to the arcade. When they went inside, they were amazed. There were colored lights everywhere, many different games, and many different trainers. The place was huge!

"They sure don't have arcades like this in Marzipan City," commented Chowder. Panini saw that at the back of the arcade was a big crowd, they were all cheering.

"I wonder what's going on over there," said Panini, "Come on, let's go check it out." As the kids got closer, they could here techno music, and see flashing lights over the heads of the crowd. Eventually, they were able to get to the front of the crowd to see what they were so excited about. They saw a goat/boy with medium long purple hair, and he was wearing a violet tee shirt and dark blue pants. He was playing a dancing game with his Mime Jr.

"Wow, that looks fun!" said Chowder.

"Looks stupid to me," mumbled Gorgonzola. Panini hit him in the arm.

Suddenly, the game started to beep and flash lights wildly.

"Woo hoo!" shouted a girl next to them, "Cheviche and Mime Jr. beat their high score!"

"Great job Mime Jr.," said Cheviche.

"Mime mime mime!" replied Mime Jr. with a smile.

"You and your pokemon were really good." Cheviche looked and saw a pink catbearit girl who had a Torchic and a Spinarak with her. He looked at her in awe, she looked so nice and beautiful, and she almost looked as if she were glowing, or maybe that was just the glow of the arcade lights.

"Thanks," Cheviche said, smiling at the girl.

"My name's Panini," Panini intoduced, "And this is my boy..."

"Don't say it!" interrupted Chowder.

"...friend Chowder, and this is Gorgonzola."

"Hey," Gorgonzola said with little enthusiasm.

"Are you all here for the Pokemon contest?" asked Cheviche.

"Pokemon contest, I think I've heard of those, it's when you win ribbons right?" asked Panini.

"It's a little more than that, trainers have to make their pokemon and their moves look beautiful and amazing, and at the same time, strong. You need a perfect balance, and you have to do all of that while trying to get more points then your opponant," explained Cheviche.

"Sounds kinda hard," commented Chowder.

"It is, but after practicing, you get the hang of it," said Cheviche.

"Mime mime mime!" said Mime Jr. as he jumped on to Cheviche's shoulders.

"Mime Jr.'s going to be one of the pokemon I'm using in today's contest," said Cheviche.

"I'd love to see a Pokemon Contest up close," said Panini, "What time is it?"

"It'll be at three o'clock," said Cheviche.

"We'll be there," said Panini. "Tor chic!" "Spin spin!"

(later)

"Okay Psyduck, use focus punch!"

"Dodge it and use Peck, Pippy!"

The opponant's Piplup dodged the focus punch swiftly dodged Psyduck's attack and then pecked Psyduck on the head, hard. Psyduck held it's head, and then it's eyes started to glow.

"You shouldn't have done that, okay Psyduck, use Confusion attack!" said Chowder.

"Pssyyyy," Psyduck telipathically lifted Piplup up in to the air, and then, "Duck!" Threw it into the water with great strength.

"Pippy!" said the blonde girl in the pink and blue swimsuit. She quickly rushed over to her fallen Piplup. "Pipluppp," it said, tired from battle. "Great job Pippy, you deserve a good rest," said the girl as she returned her Pokemon. She then looked up at Chowder and smiled. "You and your Psyduck are pretty good."

"Thanks," said Chowder. "Psyduck!" said Psyduck happily as he waddled over to Chowder. Chowder laughed and hugged the duck Pokemon. "Hey Chowder, it's 2:45," shouted Panini from the shore.

"Coming!" said Chowder. Since it was such a nice day, he decided to let Psyduck stay out of his Pokeball and walk around with him and Mudkip. By the time the three kids and pokemon had found a seat in the stadium, the contest had begun.

"Welcome all to the Cereal City Pokemon contest!" said the enthusiastic hostess, "I'm your host, Califlower, and I don't know about you but I don't want to wait another minute to start this contest! So let's begin with Coordinater Cheviche!

The spotlight was on the doorway as Cheviche ran through it. He was now wearing a pink leotard and his hair was combed and more shiny. He held up his Pokeball. It looked like there was a leaf sticker on it. "Okay, Chikorita, let's go!"

As soon as the Pokeball opened, leaves surrounded the grass Pokemon. "Chika!"

"Whoa! How the heck did he get his Pokeball to do that?" asked Gorgonzola.

"He used a ball capsule," said Panini, "Coordinators use them in contest to make their Pokemon's entrance more exciting."

"Okay Chikorita, show them your Magical Leaf!" said Cheviche.

"Chika!" Chikorita jumped up in the the air and spun, performing the move Magical Leaf as she spun. The grass Pokemon looked so graceful, it looked like she was dancing and her leaf was her ribbon while the beautiful glowing leaves fell all around her."

"That was amazing!" said Califlower, "Give it up for Cheviche and Chikorita!" The crowd cheered and applauded. "So what happens now?" asked Chowder.

"I read that in a Pokemon Contest, only twelve trainers get picked to go on to the second round where they'll battle each other. The winner of all the battles will win the Contest Ribbon."

"A ribbon? All this for a stupid ribbon?" said Gorgonzola.

"To coordinators, Ribbons are like badges, and they need to try and get five ribbons so the can go to the Grand Festival in Grapevine City."

"That's where the Pokemon League Championship is too," said Chowder, "Maybe if Cheviche makes it to the Grand Festival we can watch him."

After twenty more performances, the judges were ready to show the finalists. "Okay everyone, here are the coordinators who are going on to round two!" The screen was then filled with twelve pictures of Coordinators, and the third picture was Cheviche's!

"Alright, Cheviche's going on to the next round!" said Panini.

"Okay, now it's time to start the second round," said Califlower, "And so, let the battle begin!"

After about ten rounds, it was just Cheviche and another trainer named Garlic. Califlower anounced that the match will now begin.

"Go Mime Jr!" said Cheviche.

"Mime Mime!" said Mime Jr. as he was surrounded by stars.

"Okay, go Yanma!" said Garlic, releasing his Bug Pokemon that was soon surrounded by red confetti. "Yanma, use Quick Attack!"

"Yanma." Yanma quickly flew towards Mime Jr. "Mime Jr., use light screen." "Mime mime." Mime Jr. lifted his hands and created a shiny cube around himself. When the Yanma hit it, Mime Jr. barely took any damage. Part of Garlic's point circle went black, meaning that he had lost points.

"Wait, Cheviche didn't even attack, why did the other guy lose points?" asked Chowder.

"Because Mime Jr. had a strong way to defend himself, and the light screen was also pretty as well as strong. It's all about strength and style, if you don't do that, you lose points, even if your Pokemon didn't take any damage," said Panini.

"Alright, Yanma use Ancient Power!" Yanma formed rocks, lifted them up, and threw them at Mime Jr. "Aim your Psybeam at the rocks!" Mime Jr. quickly performed Psybeam and hit the rocks right on target!

"Nice Aim!" said Califlower as Garlic's points went down again. "Grr, use Super Sonic!" "Yanma!" Yanma quickly flapped it's wings and sent a powerful gust towards Mime Jr.

"Use light screen!" Mime Jr. used light screen again, and once again, it held up against the attack. Garlic's points went down again. "Now jump up and use Hidden Power!" "Mime mime mime!"

Mime Jr. jumped up, and since he was in the air, the hidden power was not only effective but could be seen better in the audience's point of view. "Yan!" shouted Yanma as it got hit. Garlic's points lowered again. "Now let's finish it off with Psybeam."

"Mime mime!" Mime Jr. aimed a powerful but beautiful Psybeam at Yanma. Critical hit! The Yanma landed on the ground hard. An X appeared on the giant screen.

"Yanma is unable to battle, and so the winner of the Cereal City Ribbon is Coordinator Cheviche and his Mime Jr!" announced Califlower.

(later, after getting the ribbon)

"You were great out there dude," said Panini.

"Yeah you were awesome!" added Chowder.

"Thanks," said Cheviche. "Mime mime!"

"So where are you off to now?" asked Panini.

"There's a contest in Paprika City, if I win that one, it'll be my fourth ribbon," said Cheviche.

"Well, we wish you luck," said Panini.

"Maybe we'll see each other in Grapevine City," said Chowder.

"I hope so," said Cheviche, while glancing over at Panini. The kids said goodbye and Cheviche and Mime Jr. started to walk into the forest towards their next contest. And tomorrow, both Chowder and Gorgonzola would try for their next badge.


	13. Chapter 13

"Okay Machop, that's good, keep it up!"

"Good job Psyduck! Now Mudkip, you use Mud Slap, and Turtwig you use Razor Leaf."

Chowder and Gorgonzola were outside the Pokemon Center, training for their Fourth gym badge.

"Excuse me," said a Nurse Jam, "But would either of you or your Pokemon care for some breakfast?"

"Breakfast?" said Chowder, now interested. He and his Pokemon quickly ran inside, while Gorgonzola just walked.

"How's training?" asked Panini when they sat down at the breakfast table.

"Great, I think I'm ready to battle the gym leader," said Chowder.

"Me too, let's hurry before a line forms at the gym," said Gorgonzola. The three quickly finished their breakfast and headed towards the gym.

"So what kind of Pokemon do you think the gym leader uses?" asked Panini.

"Well, the gym's by a beach, so probably water Pokemon, which means it'll be an easy battle," said Gorgonzola.

"Now don't get cocky, who knows, maybe the gym leaders Pokemon are really strong," said Panini.

"Well, we'll have to find out later," announced Chowder.

"Huh?" Panini and Gorgonzola looked up at the gym doors and saw the same sign that was there the day before.

"No way!" shouted Gorgonzola, now angry, "Don't these gym leaders realize that people want to battle them?"

"Oh just calm down Gorgy," said Panini, rolling her eyes.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Look, we'll just stop by the gym later, I'm sure the gym leader will be back soon, in the meantime, why don't we go to the beach and have a little fun," suggested Panini, "Any one agree with me?" "Tor chic!" "Spin spin!"

"Sounds great to me," said Chowder. "Mudkip!"

"Whatever," said Gorgonzola.

After two hours playing at the beach, the kids decided to go to a restaurant for lunch. After asking a few people, they decided to go to a place called the Starmie Special.

"The Starmie Special?" said Gorgonzola when they arrived at the building. On top of the building was a giant Starmie in a chef's hat.

"I think it looks cute," said Panini, smiling at the starmie.

"Hey, do you guys smell that?" asked Chowder. They all sniffed the air. It was filled with the delicious scent of delicious fish, cooked to perfection, with French fries and mush puppies. "Mmmmmmmm" said all the kids. Even Gorgonzola couldn't resist the delicious smell of the food. They all ran inside quickly and got a table.

"I can see why this place is so popular," said Panini. Almost all the tables were being used, and everyone looked happy. Suddenly, the lights were lowered, and a spotlight was placed on the stage by the kitchen.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, I give you our very own gym leader and the best singer in Cereal City, Senorita Mesquite!"

"Gym leader?" said Gorgonzola.

A woman with long red hair walked out on stage in a long red dress with glamorous emerald earrings. She smiled at the audience. "_Hola_ everyone!" she said in a friendly voice. She then started to sing.

Her voice was very beautiful and every time she finished a song, the audience clapped wildly. Finally, Mesquite was finished with her performance, the lights were brought back up, and food was brought to people's tables.

"That was great," said Chowder, "She's a really good singer."

"That's probably why she's gone all the time," said Panini, "Everyone wants to hear her sing."

Senorita Mesquite walked over to the kids' table. "Did you all enjoy the show?" she asked. The kids all replied yes.

"Hey, you're the gym leader right?" asked Gorgonzola.

"Oh my, I forgot! You're a trainer, no? If you come by the gym after lunch, I will promise you a great battle."

"Will you battle me too?" asked Chowder.

"Yes, I would be glad to," said Mesquite smiling.

(later)

"Mmm, I could've had twenty of those mush puppies," said Chowder.

"You did have twenty," said Gorgonzola.

"Well, here we are," said Panini. The sign was taken off the gym doors, so the kids walked inside. Inside the gym was a giant glass tank filled with water.

"Um, Senorita Mesquite?" said Chowder.

"_Hola chicos_, are you ready to battle?" The kids looked up and saw Senorita Mesquite, but she was in different outfit then before. She was wearing a blue jumpsuit, and her long, red hair was put up in a ponytail.

"Yeah, I'm ready!" said Gorgonzola.

"Okay, I will battle you first," said Mesquite.

(later)

"Each will use three pokemon, only the trainer is allowed to switch out Pokemon," said the referee, "Now, begin!"

"Starmie, _Vamanos!" _Mesquite threw her poke ball, and a Starmie landed in the water.

"Okay, go Machop!" shouted Gorgonzola, throwing his Pokeball up in the air. Machop came out and landed on a platform. "Machop!"

"What's he doing, how does he expect to win with a fighting pokemon if it's surrounded by water?" asked Panini. Chowder just shrugged his shoulders.

"Starmie, use Swift!" Starmie jumped out of the water and spun, hearling stars at Machop. They were too fast to dodge. "Machop!" it shouted. Luckily it didn't take much damage.

"Okay Starmie, use Rapid Spin!" said Mesquite. Starmie jumped out of the water and spun quickly towards Machop.

"Machop use Karate Chop!" Machop waited until Starmie was close enough, and then, wham! Direct hit! But Starmie was still in the game.

"Use confuse ray!" Starmie shot a small beam at Machop. Suddenly, it's eyes went all swirly. "Oh no!" said Gorgonzola, "Not that! Come on Machop, use Thunderpunch!"

"Ma…chop!" Machop used Thunderpunch, but on itself! "Machop!"

"Now Starmie, use Water Gun!" Starmie quickly aimed it's water gun right at the confused Machop, and it actually took a lot more damage then Gorgonzola expected.

"Come on Machop!" Machop quickly shook it's head. It snapped out of confusion! "Yeah, now use Thunderpunch on the water in the pool!"

"Machop!" Machop's fist started to glow and sparks of electricity came from it. Machop then jumped up and punched the water, making the pool full of electricity and shocking Starmie.

Starmie quickly jumped out of the water, but it was too late. The red light on Starmie's body had gone out. "Starmie is unable to battle, and so the winner is Machop!" said the referee.

"Alright, my next Pokemon won't be so easy to beat," said Mesquite, "Floatzel, _Vamanos!" _

"Floatzel!" said the orange otter Pokemon.

"What a pretty Pokemon," said Panini, getting out her Pokedex. _Floatzel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon and the evolved form of Buizel. Its flotation sac developed as an aid for chasing aquatic prey. Floatzel can also carry people on its back._

"Machop, why don't you take a rest," said Gorgonzola, knowing Machop couldn't last much longer. "Machop," agreed Machop. Gorgonzola quickly returned Machop and sent out his next Pokemon. "Go, Raticate!"

"Rrrraticate!" said Raticate, pumped for battle.

"Alright, Floatzel, use Agility!" "Floatzel!" Floatzel started jumping around from platform to platform at lightning speed.

"Whoa, it's fast!" commented Chowder, amazed at the Pokemon's speed.

"Quick, use Pursuit!" shouted Gorgonzola. Raticate quickly jumped to the platform Floatzel was on, but by the time it did, it was gone. "Where did it go?"

"Now, use Aqua Jet, _vamanos!" _Out of the water, Floatzel jumped up, and hit Raticate with Aqua Jet. "Raticate!" it shouted as it landed in the water.

"Raticate is unable to battle, and so the winner is Floatzel," announced the referee.

"Raticate, return," said Gorgonzola, now frusterated. Maybe this battle wouldn't be so easy after all. "Alright, go Carnivine!"

"Carnivine!" Carnivine said with a big smile.

"With a grass Pokemon, Gorgonzola is sure to win!" said Chowder.

"Not if that Floatzel keeps up it's speed," commented Panini.

"Floatzel, use Aqua Jet!" "Floatzel!" Floatzel started to head towards Carnivine, incased in water and at a great speed.

"Carnivine, use Bullet Seed!" shouted Gorgonzola. Carnivine quickly used Bullet Seed and stopped the Aqua Jet. It was also a pretty good hit against Floatzel.

"Floatzel, use Agility!" Like before, Floatzel jumped around from platform to platform, waiting to hit. "Wait for it," said Gorgonzola. Suddenly, Floatzel was right in front of Carnivine. "Now, use bite, hurry!" Carnivine opened it's mouth wide and bit down.

"Floatzel!" The Floatzel was now caught in Carnivine's mouth. "Now let's finish it with Bullet Seed!" shouted Gorgonzola. Carnivine opened it's mouth and quickly used Bullet Seed on Floatzel. "Floatzel!" it shouted as it landed in the water.

"Floatzel is unable to battle, and so the winner is Carnivine!" said the referee.

"Well, looks like this is my last Pokemon, but it's my toughest," said Mesquite, "Lapras, _Vamanos!" _

"Laaa," said Lapras in a sweet voice.

"With only two pokemon left and one of them being really tired, Gorgonzola better know what he's doing if he's going to win this match," said Panini.

"Alright Carnivine, use Bullet Seed!" said Gorgonzola.

"Lapras, use sing," said Mesquite.

"Laaaapraaaas laaaapraaaaas," it sang sweetly. Carnivine quickly fell asleep. "Carnivine, wake up!"

"Now, use Ice Shards," said Mesquite. "Laaaa pras!" Lapras launched ice shards at Gorgonzola. It was super effective! But luckily, it woke Carnivine up. "Yes!" shouted Gorgonzola.

"Lapras, use Water Gun," said Mesquite.

"Quick, use Energy Ball!" shouted Gorgonzola. The Energy ball hit the water gun and stopped it. "Now quick, use Energy Ball again!"

"Carnivine!" Carnivine launched an Energy ball directly at Lapras. "Laa!" it said as it got hit.

"Now let's finish this battle, Bullet Seed!"

"Carnivine!" Carnivine used Bullet Seed, and it was a critical hit!

"Laaapras," it said as it fainted.

"Lapras is unable to battle, and so the winner is Gorgonzola from Marzipan City!" announced the referee.

"Great job Carnivine," complemented Gorgonzola. Carnivine smiled and hugged Gorgonzola with it's vines. "Aw come on Carnivine, knock it off," said Gorgonzola, embarrassed while Chowder and Panini laughed.

(later)

"I congratulate you trainer, you deserve this, _cascada la insignia_, the waterfall badge." Mesquite handed Gorgonzola his new badge, who put it in his badge bag.

"Are you going to stay and watch me battle?" asked Chowder.

"No, I'm going to the Pokemon Center," said Gorgonzola, "That way as soon as you're done we can get to the next town faster."

While Chowder got ready for his gym battle, Gorgonzola started heading towards the Pokemon Center. Unfortunately, it was raining and thundering.

"Great, just great," said Gorgonzola. Suddenly, a big flash of lightning lit up the now dark and cloudy sky. "Maybe I should get going," said Gorgonzola, now a little worried. As he started moving, he heard something.

"Zaaaa!" "What was that?" Gorgonzola looked up and saw a yellow bird Pokemon, it looked almost as if it was made out of lightning! Gorgonzola quickly got out his Pokedex, but by the time he did, the bird had disappeared.

"Weird," said Gorgonzola. He decided it didn't matter now, so he put his pokedex in his pocket and ran towards the Pokemon Center.


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you ready Chowder?"

"Ready!"

"Okay, Star, let's go!" "Starrraptor!"

"Zigzag, let's go!" "Zigzagoon!"

The kids were in a forest, heading back to Meach City so they could figure out where to go to from there. During a training session, Panini's Staravia had evolved into a Staraptor. And since Panini wanted to see what Staraptor could do, she and Chowder decided to have a practice battle.

"Alright, Star, use Wing Attack!" "Star!" Star flew towards Zigzag, stretching her wings out.

"Dodge it Zigzag and use Iron Tail!" Zigzag waited until Star was close enough, and then he jumped up, just narrowly missing the attack. His tail then started to glow. "Zigggg Zag!" shouted Zigzag as it use Iron Tail.

"Staraptor…" said Staraptor as she picked herself off the ground and back into the air.

"Okay girl, use Fly!" Staraptor flapped her mighty wings and flew up into the sky. She then turned herself around and headed towards Zigzag, the attack was way too fast to dodge!

"Zigzag!" shouted Zigzag as it got hit hard.

"Zigzag, are you okay?" asked Chowder, as his pokemon laid on the ground. He was about to pick him up when Zigzag started to get up.

"Zig…Zig…" it said, tired from battle but not wanting to quit.

"Are you sure, Zigzag?" asked Chowder.

"Zigzag!" shouted Zigzag. Suddenly, he started to glow.

"Chowder, Zigzag's evolving!" said Panini.

"Really?" said Chowder, now excited since this was the first time one of his Pokemon had evolved. Zigzag's body started to get thinner and longer. It's spiky fur started to flatten and when the bright light started to dim, it was revealed that Zigzag's body had more tan/white fur than brown.

"Linoone!" said Zigzag.

"Zigzag evolved into Linoone!" said Chowder happily as he pulled out his Pokedex. _Linoone, the rushing Pokemon. When running in a straight line, it can easily top 60 miles an hour. It has a tough time with curved roads. _

"Alright Zigzag, use Pursuit!" said Chowder.

"Linoone!" Zigzag ran straight at Star and hit her. It was a pretty powerful hit, it even pushed Star back a little, but she wasn't out of the game yet.

"Looks like we'll have to turn up the heat girl," Panini said to Star, "Okay, use…"

"Are you two done yet?" Panini looked and saw Gorgonzola.

"No we're not done yet," said Panini, annoyed with Gorgonzola.

"Maybe we should just stop for now and say it's a draw," suggested Chowder, "We need to get to the next city anyway."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Panini. She got out Star's Pokeball. "Star, great job, return."

"You were awesome too Zigzag, return," said Chowder, returning his newly evolved Pokemon.

"Great, now let's get going," said Gorgonzola. Suddenly, a noise was heard from the bushes. "Huh?"

"What's that?" asked Panini. "Tor torchic."

"Whatever it is, I'm going to try to catch it," said Gorgonzola.

"Who says you get to catch it?" said Panini.

"Hey look," said Chowder, getting his friends' attention back to the bush. Two tan brown, pointy ears had just popped out of the bush.

"What is it?" asked Gorgonzola. Just then, a face poked out of the bush. "Eevee," it said. It then walked out of the bushes, showing itself completely.

"Aww, it's a cute Eevee," said Panini, getting out her Pokedex. _Eevee the Evolution Pokemon. This Pokemon has the ability to evolve into one of seven different Pokemon. _

"I thought it was going to be something strong," said Gorgonzola, sounding both disappointed and annoyed with the Pokemon.

"Eevee!" said the Eevee smiling. It then jumped into Gorgonzola's arms. Panini giggled. "Looks like it likes you," she commented.

Gorgonzola put the Pokemon back on the ground. "Why aren't you going to capture it?" asked Chowder, "I thought you wanted to try and catch it."

"I only catch Pokemon that I know are going to be strong and win battles," said Gorgonzola as he started to walk away.

"Eevee!" Eevee then ran forward and tackled Gorgonzola, pushing him to the ground. "Eevee," said Eevee happily as it sat on Gorgonzola's back.

"Looks like it's strong enough to beat you," commented Panini.

"Grrr," said an embarrassed and annoyed Gorgonzola, picking himself off the ground. "Let's just go." And with that, the three started to walk away, with their new furry friend following them.

(later)

Three hours later and the wild Eevee was still following the kids.

"Is that furball still following us?" asked Gorgonzola.

"Yep," replied Chowder. "Mudkip."

"I don't understand why you don't capture it," said Panini, "It obviously wants to be your Pokemon, although I'm not sure why."

"Because I only capture strong Pokemon," said Gorgonzola, "Like a Gyarados, or an Onix, or…"

"A Tangela?" asked Chowder.

"Nah, they aren't very strong either," said Gorgonzola.

"Well, they look pretty strong," said Chowder, pointing up into a tree. Panini and Gorgonzola looked up. There were four angry looking Tangela on a branch. "Tangela," growled the one in front. They all then jumped down in front of the kids, blocking their way.

"Looks like they want a battle," said Chowder.

"If they want a battle, they've got it," said Gorgonzola.

"You ready Mudkip?" asked Chowder. "Mudkip!"

"Are you two ready to battle?" Panini asked Spinner and Torchic. "Spin spin!" "Torchic!"

"Okay, go…" said Gorgonzola just as he was about to use one of his Pokemon when suddenly, the wild Eevee ran in front of him. "Eevee!" it said determined.

"Tangela!" replied the front Tangela, scowling at Eevee.

"Eve Eevee!" shouted Eevee. It then ran towards the Tangela as great speed and hit it. A Direct hit, and a powerful one too. But Tangela wasn't done yet.

"Tangela!" said Tangela as it used Vine Whip. The other Tangela used Vine Whip too.

"Torchic use Ember, and Spinner use String Shot and then Sucker Punch!" shouted Panini.

"Mudkip, use Whirlpool and then Tackle!" shouted Chowder.

"Torrr chiiiiic!" shouted Torchic as she used Ember.

"Spinnnnnn!" said Spinner as he wrapped the wild Tangela in webbing, and as soon as it was tied up, Spinner ran forward and used Sucker Punch. "Spinarak!"

As for Eevee, it waited until the Vine Whip was close enough and then it opened it's mouth an bit down hard. "Tangela!" the wild Tangela yelled.

Meanwhile, "Muuudkip!" Mudkip had just used Whirlpool on the fourth Tangela. Even though it was a water type move, it was still pretty powerful. Now all the Tangela were weak, except for the one with an Eevee on it's vine.

"Tangela!" said Tangela, having enough. It whipped it's vine, throwing Eevee. "Eevee!" shouted the small Pokemon. Luckily, it landed in Gorgonzola's arms, but it didn't stay there for long. It jumped and landed on the ground.

"Eevee," it growled. It was not about to lose.

"Use your quick attack!" shouted Gorgonzola.

"Eevee!" replied Eevee. It then ran forward and used quick attack once, twice, three times!

"Man, that furball's fast!" said Gorgonzola, amazed by the speed of such a small Pokemon.

"Tangela," said the front Tangela, now just as weak as the others. They glared at the kids for about a minute and then jumped back into the trees, knowing they had been beaten. Now the path was cleared for the kids to get through.

(Later)

"Okay, I'd say we head to the Pokemon Center first, we can figure out where to go from there," suggested Panini. They were now back in Meach City, with Eevee still following them.

"Whoa! An Eevee!" The kids turned and saw a boy in a blue tee shirt that said Pokemon Fan Club. It also had a picture of an Eevee on it. "I can't believe it! Hey, I'll trade you one of my Gyarados for it, I already have one."

"A Gyarados?" said Gorgonzola. The kid took out a Pokeball and showed it to Gorgonzola. "Yep," he said, smiling. Gorgonzola looked at the Pokeball and then at the wild Eevee who was hiding behind Gorgonzola's legs, obviously not wanting to go with this new trainer.

"Nah," said Gorgonzola.

"Aww, are you sure? Alright," said the disappointed trainer. He put the Pokeball back in his pocket and started to leave.

"Well well, it looks like you're starting to like Eevee," said Panini.

"Yeah I guess," said Gorgonzola, "Besides, it is pretty fast."

"Eevee!" said Eevee happily. It then jumped onto Gorgonzola's shoulder and started licking his cheek.

"Aw, knock it off Furball!" said Gorgonzola, while Chowder and Panini just smiled.

"You too look so cute together," said Panini. "Torchic!"

"Let's get to the Pokemon Center, I'm starving," said Chowder. "Mud mud!"

The kids all agreed and headed towards the Pokemon Center, ready to fill up and get ready for the next town.

**Hope you guys like this chapter, I had to write it twice because it didn't save the first time. Anyway, see you next time! **


	15. Chapter 15

"Thanks Nurse Jam." Nurse Jam handed Chowder back all his Pokeballs and Mudkip.

"No problem," said Nurse Jam. Chowder put his Pokeballs back in his pocket and then he and Mudkip walked back over to the couch where his friends were sitting. Eevee was sleeping on Gorgonzola's lap, and Panini was feeding her Buneary from a bottle while Torchic and Spinner ate from bowls.

"Why are you feeding that thing like a baby?" asked Gorgonzola.

"Because she is just a baby, she only knows one or two moves and is at a level two," said Panini.

"So, where's the next town?" asked Chowder.

"Well, according to the map," said Panini, "The next town is Golden Frapple City. It takes two days to get there, and you have to go through a cave, but there should be a lot of ground Pokemon there."

Just then, a girl walked into the Pokemon Center. She had pink hair that looked puffed up and full of hairspray, with three hair clips and a blue bow. She was also wearing a blue dress and make up. She walked over to the counter.

"Excuse me Nurse Jam, I just wanted to make sure the contest is still today," said the girl.

"Yes Marmalade, the contest is still on and you're all signed up," said Nurse Jam with a smile.

"Thanks Nurse Jam," said the girl. She then looked over and saw the three trainers and their pokemon. She decided to introduce herself.

"Hello there, I'm Marmalade," she said with a smile.

"I'm Chowder," said Chowder. "Mudkip!"

"Gorgonzola," said Gorgonzola.

"And I'm Panini." "Torchic." "Spin spin."

"Wow, what a cute little Mudkip," said Marmalade as she picked up the water pokemon.

"Thanks," said Chowder, "I like your hair."

"Aw, well aren't you sweet?" said Marmalade, sitting down next to Chowder.

"Hmmp," said Panini, not really liking the fact that the new girl was sitting by her num nums. "So, I heard you're in the contest."

"You mean you're not?" replied Marmalade, "I thought all girls entered the Princess Contest."

"The what contest?" said Gorgonzola.

"It's a contest held every year in Meach City. It's not a real official contest, so if you win, you don't get a ribbon, but it's still fun. Any girl can enter, even if she isn't a coordinator, and the winner gets a year supply of Pokemon food, a shopping spree, and a pretty tiara."

"So, anyone can enter?" asked Panini.

"As long as you're a girl," said Marmalade. She then looked at the clock. "Oh look at the time! I need to get ready, the contest starts in an hour! See you guys later!" And with that, Marmalade ran off.

"Maybe we can stay here and watch the contest," said Chowder, "It sounds like fun."

"Yeah, but first I need to talk to Nurse Jam," said Panini as she started to walk towards the counter.

(later)

"Where's Panini?"

Chowder, Gorgonzola, Mudkip, and Eevee were all in their seats, but Panini was no where to be found.

"She said she would meet us here," said Gorgonzola.

"Welcome to the 32nd annual Pokemon Princess Contest! We have many girls here who all have a chance to win that tiara," said the hostess, Califlower, "So let's get started! Here comes our first princess, Marmalade!"

The spotlight was put on a doorway, and soon, a girl walked through it. It was Marmalade, but she looked different. Instead of puffy, her hair was straight and put in a bun. She was also wearing a blue and gold kimono, and her make up was beautiful.

"Wow," said Chowder, "She looks really pretty."

"Better not let your girlfriend hear you say that," said Gorgonzola with a smirk.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Okay Cresselia, let's show them what you can do!" said Marmalade. She threw out her Pokeball and a large yellow, blue, and pink Pokemon came out and was surrounded by hearts, thanks to the ball capsule.

"Wow, what's that Pokemon?" said Chowder, getting out his Pokedex. _Cresselia, the Lunar Pokémon. Shining particles are released from Cresselia's wings like a veil, and it is said to represent the crescent moon. _

"Okay Cresselia, use Ice Beam!" said Marmalade. Cresselia pointed it's head up into the air and used ice beam. Slowly, Ice started to form around it. "Now, Aurora beam, let's go!" "Cress!" said Cresselia as it use Aurora beam. It hit the ice, but instead of breaking through, it reflected, and made for a beautiful sight. The crowd went wild.

"What a beautiful combination of moves!" said Califlower, "Let's give it up for Marmalade!"

After Marmalade, the contest got kinda boring. The girls had some good moves, but none were as spectacular as Marmalade's. She was definitely a hard act to follow.

"And now, for are next Princess," said Califlower, "In her debut performance, Panini!"

"Panini?" Gorgonzola and Chowder said in unison. "Mudkip?" "Eevee?"

Panini ran out on to the stage. She was wearing her Spinarak costume from the costume contest in Arbor Town. "What a unique and creative outfit!" said Califlower.

"Okay Spinner, let's go!" said Panini. Instead of using a Pokeball, Spinner just jumped off Panini's shoulder and onto the stage. "Spinarak!"

"Get ready Spinner." Panini had three discs in her hands, and she was getting ready to throw them. "Go long!" Panini threw the disc way over Spinner's head, but Spinner used String shot and caught it!

He then pulled the disc in the opposite direction and threw it at Panini. Panini threw another disc and caught the disc Spinner threw at her. It was like a game of ultimate Frisbee, Spinarak style!

"What a great way to show not only the accuracy of Spinarak's string shot, but the bond between a trainer and a Pokemon and how they have fun and train at the same time," said Califlower, "Thank you Panini and Spinner!"

Panini waved and smiled at the audience and Spinner jumped back onto Panini's shoulder.

(Later)

"What's taking so long?" asked Gorgonzola.

"It must take a really long time to decide who gets to go into the next round," commented Chowder.

"Okay everyone, it's time to reveal which of our princesses are moving on to the next round!" announced Califlower. Everyone looked the screen. The pictures were revealed one by one. The first was Marmalade, no surprise there. Five more pictures were revealed but still no Panini. But finally, at the seventh picture spot, was Panini's picture!

"We made it!" said Panini from the coordinator's lounge, "Great job Spinner!"

"Spin! Spin!" said Spinarak happily.

"Okay Torchic, I'm going to use you for the battle round, are you up for it?"

"Torchic tor!" said Torchic happily.

"I guess I better change ," said Panini. But before she did, she wanted to see who she would be matched up with for the second round.

"Okay, the first battle round will be… Marmalade and Panini! The round will start in ten minutes!"

"Me and Marmalade?" said Panini, "Hmm, well I'm just as good as her. Bring it on."

(later)

"Okay everyone, let's welcome Marmalade and Panini!"

Marmalade was wearing the same outfit she wore before, Panini on the other hand wore a completely different outfit. She wore a gold and orange dress, and her ears were down instead of up, and she also wore an orange bow. "Alright, Torchic let's go!" she said, throwing a ball into the air.

"Torchic!" said Torchic as gold sparkles surrounded her.

"Treecko, let's show them what you can do!" said Marmalade as she threw her Pokeball.

"Trrrreecko!" said the little grass Pokemon as it was surrounded by leaves.

"Wow," said Chowder, getting out his Pokedex. _Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Treecko are able to climb smooth verticle walls and use their thick tail to attack opponents. Since Treecko build their nests in large trees it is said that those trees will live a very long life. _

"A grass Pokemon," said Panini, "So we should have a type advantage. But I should keep alert in case she has any surprises for me."

"Okay girls," said Califlower, "Begin!"

"Treecko, use Quick attack!" said Marmalade. Treecko ran towards Torchic.

"Torchic, Fire Spin!" said Panini.

"Tor chilies!" Torchic let out a powerful fire spin.

"Dodge it Treecko!" Treecko jumped up high, avoiding the fire twister, did a cartwheel and landed on the ground, completely unharmed.

"That was amazing!" said Panini, in awe.

"Thanks," said Marmalade, "Now Treecko, use Bullet Seed!"

"Treeek co co co co!" said Treecko as it used Bullet Seed on Torchic.

"Torchic!" said Torchic as it got hit. Panini's points were already a quarter of the way gone.

"Quick, use Ember!" said Panini.

"Torchic!" said Torchic, using Ember.

"Use Dig!" said Marmalade. Treecko then dug itself quickly underground before the flames could even touch it!

"Tor?" said Torchic, looking around for her opponent. "Treecko!" said Treecko as he popped out of the ground and hitting Torchic. Panini's points were now halfway gone.

"Now, let's finish this!" said Marmalade, "Energy Ball!"

Treecko opened it's arms and created a beautiful yet powerful energy ball and hurled it at Torchic. It was super effective!

"Torchic," said Torchic weakly.

"Torchic!" said Panini, rushing over to he Pokemon.

"Torchic is unable to battle, and so the winner is Marmalade!" announced Califlower and the audience cheered.

"Tor torchic tor," said Torchic.

"It's okay Torchic," said Panini, picking up the fire Pokemon, "You were awesome out there."

(Later)

Panini walked outside, back in her yellow and green jumper with Torchic beside her and Spinner on her shoulder.

"Panini!" "Hey Big Ears!" Panini looked up and saw her friends walking towards her.

"Great job Panini," said Chowder.

"Thanks," said Panini, "It was fun, even though I lost. But I don't think I'll be in another contest for a while."

Suddenly, they all heard a low growling noise. "Um, sorry about that," said Chowder. Gorgonzola rolled his eyes, while Panini smiled. "Come on, let's go eat. Dinner's on me."

"Wait Panini!" Panini turned around and saw Marmalade walking towards her. Her hair and clothes were back to normal and she had her tiara in her hair, her Treecko on her shoulder, and she was holding a box of Pokemon food.

"What is it Marmalade?" asked Chowder.

"I just wanted to congratulate you Panini," said Marmalade to Panini, "You were great out there, very impressive for a first time."

"Thanks," said Panini.

"Here, I wanted to give you this," said Marmalade, handing Panini the box of Pokemon food, "You deserve it."

"Thanks Marmalade," said Panini smiling, "Congratulations on winning too."

"Thanks," replied Marmalade, "So are you guys leaving?"

"Yep," said Chowder, "We're going to get something to eat and then we're heading to Golden Frapple City."

"Well, maybe I'll see you guys at the Grand Festival," said Marmalade.

"We'll be there," said Panini.

"Bye Marmalade," said Chowder.

"Bye Chub Chubs," said Marmalade.

Chub Chubs? "Okay, let's go," said Panini, grabbing Chowder's hand and dragging him away.

"Wait, Panini!" said Chowder as Gorgonzola just followed them towards the restaurant.

"They make such a good couple," commented Marmalade.

"Treecko!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Finally, an update :) Before I start, yes Chowder did get the Waterfall Badge. Sorry, I guess I just thought people would assume he got the badge. Yeah, poor planning on my part, so sorry if anyone got confused. Anyway, here we go!**

"Mudkip mudkip," said Mudkip happily as he and his trainer and friends walked on the path through the forest.

"Look at those clouds," said Panini looking up at the dark clouds forming up above.

"Maybe it'll rain," said Chowder, "No wonder Mudkip's so happy. He must really like the rain."

No sooner had Chowder said that, it started to sprinkle.

"Torchic!" said the little chick Pokemon as she covered her head with her wings.

"I guess my Pokemon don't care for rainy days," said Panini. She quickly took out two pokeballs. "Now you both will be nice and dry," she said to Torchic and Spinner as she returned them to their pokeballs.

"Do you want to go in your Pokeball too?" Gorgonzola asked his Eevee. It shook it's head and jumped onto Gorgonzola's shoulder. "Fine, whatever."

The rain started to get harder, and the kids started to hear thunder. The kids were getting soaked, but Mudkip was as happy as a Wooper.

"Mudkip!" he said happily as he took off running.

"Mudkip, come back!" shouted Chowder. He started to run after his Mudkip, with his friends following him. "Mudkip! Wait up!"

The kids ran until they came to a giant rock wall, with a cave at the bottom. In the cave, was Mudkip, sitting and smiling. "Mudkip!"

"Looks like Mudkip found us some shelter from the rain," said Panini.

"Great job Mudkip," said Chowder as he and his friends ran inside the cave.

"How long are we going to have to stay in here/" asked Gorgonzola.

"Probably a while," said Panini, "This rain doesn't look like it's going to stop anytime soon. Hey wait..." Panini took off her backpack and got out her map. "Just as I thought, this cave leads directly to Golden Frapple City."

"So all we have to do is go through the cave," said Chowder, "And by the time we reach the end, the rain would have stopped."

"Right," said Panini, "Let's go." As the kids walked deeper into the cave, it was getting harder and harder to see, even with Gorgonzola's candle. "We need more light," said Panini.

"I've got it," said Gorgonzola, "Go!" He threw a Pokeball. "Char!" Charmeleon's tail flame gave off a lot more light.

"I'll help too," said Chowder, "Go!" Chowder threw one of his Pokeballs. "Elekid!" said the little electric Pokemon. "Elekid, use Spark." Elekid nodded it's head and then it's hand started to glow, giving off more light. Panini gasped.

"W-what are those?" she said pointing at the top of the cave. The boys looked up, and saw dozens of Zubats.

"Zubats!" Chowder said a little too loudly. The Zubats woke up and flew towards the kids. Panini screamed in ducked, while the boys just got out of the way. After a few minutes, the Zubats were gone.

"You're afraid of Zubats?" said Gorgonzola, smiling.

"I'm not afraid of them!" said Panini, glaring at the rat, "I just don't like them, that's all."

"Come on, let's keep going," said Chowder. Panini walked on with her two friends, but this time she stayed a little closer to Chowder.

"I wonder how deep this cave is," said Chowder. Suddenly, they all heard a crack.

"What was that?" said Panini, now alert. It sounded like something was digging through the cave walls and under the cave floor.

Suddenly, whatever it was broke through the cave floor. Panini screamed. "Trapinch!"

"Aw, it's only a wimpy Trapinch," said Gorgonzola.

"A Trapinch? Cool!" said Chowder as he got out his Pokedex. _Trapinch, the Ant Pit Pokémon. Trapinch dig cone-shaped holes in desert areas. Its large and powerful jaws are capable of crushing stones._

"Trapinch! Trapinch!" it said, snapping it's huge jaws.

"I don't think it wants us here," said Panini. Suddenly, the Trapinch disappeared back into the ground. The ground started to feel weak, and then, it gave in. The kids and their Pokemon fell through the ground into a deep pit.

"Trapinch trapinch!" said the Trapinch from above them.

"Mudkip!" said a now angry Mudkip. He jumped out of the pit and use Water Gun. The Trapinch quickly dodged it. It then ran towards Mudkip and used Pursuit. "Mud!" Mudkip quickly jumped up and dodged the attack.

"Great job Mudkip!" said Chowder as he and the others climbed out of the hole. "Elekid!"

"Trapinch!" The Trapinch ran towards Mudkip again, it's jaws opened wide. As soon as it got close enough, it used bite.

"Mudkip!" shouted the water Pokemon. He quickly used Water Gun to shake off the Trapinch. It was a direct hit and sent the Trapinch flying.

"Yeah!" said Chowder. "Elekid!"

But the Trapinch wasn't done yet. It started to run towards Mudkip again. "Quick Mudkip, use Whirlpool!" said Chowder.

"Muuuuuudkip!" said Mudkip as he performed the attack. It was a critical hit. The Trapinch was now weak.

"Hmm, I wonder," said Chowder. He took out an empty Pokeball. "Pokeball Go!" Chowder threw the Pokeball at Trapinch, and the Trapinch went inside. The ball wiggled for a while, Chowder was sure it might break out, but finally, the ball was still. "Caught it!" "Mudkip Mud!"

Chowder picked up the Pokeball and smiled at it.

"Why did you capture it?" asked Gorgonzola, "It practically tried to kill us."

"Yeah, but I bet he's a nice Pokemon once we get to know him," said Chowder, "Besides, he's cool. Great job Mudkip."

"Mudkip mud!" said Mudkip happily.

The three continued to walk through the cave, and eventually, they could see light.

"Sunlight!" said Panini. She ran towards the opening, with the others following her. When she was out of the cave, she happily sighed. "Much better."

"It's nice to get out in the sunlight again," said Chowder.

"And it's not raining anymore," said Gorgonzola, "So, where's the next town?"

"Char!" said Charmeleon, pointing out over a hill. Sure enough, you could see a city.

"Oh, that reminds me," said Panini, "Time to come out and enjoy the sun!" she said as she threw up two Pokeballs.

"Torchic! "Spin Spin!" Panini smiled at her two happy Pokemon.

"C'mon, let's go!" said Gorgonzola, who was getting impatient. "Char char!"

"You guys ready to go?" Chowder asked the Pokemon. "Mudkip!" "Elekid!" "Torchic!" "Spin Spin!" "Char Char!" "Eevee!"

"Well then let's go," said Panini.

(Later)

"Here are all your Pokemon, and they're all in great shape," said Nurse Jam as she handed back Pokeballs, Mudkip, Torchic, and Spinner.

"Thanks," the three kids said in unison.

"Oh, by the way, are any of you kids named Chowder?"

"Yeah, me," said Chowder.

"Well, I have a package for you," said the Nurse, "Hold on." Nurse Jam went into a room for a moment, and then came back with a box. "Here you go."

"Thanks!" said Chowder, taking the boc.

"What is it?" asked Gorgonzola.

"Only one way to find out," said Panini. Chowder opened the box. Inside were three containers of homemade Pokemon food, and a small box of won ton bombs. There was also a note.

_Good Luck on your Journey, hope you and your Pokemon enjoy the food. Love Mung and Truffles._

"Yum! Look at all this food!" said Chowder. "Mudkip!" "I'm going to call and thank him." Chowder turned to Nurse Jam. "Can I use the phone?"

"Of course," said Nurse Jam. Chowder and Mudkip walked over to the phone and dialed the number. After a few moments, Mung appeared on the screen. "Hi Mung!"

"Oh Hey Chowder," said Mung, happy to see him, "Where are you?"

"I'm in Golden Frapple City. Thanks for the food."

"No problem. So, have you caught any new Pokemon?"

"Yeah! I caught a Psyduck and a Turtwig and an Elekid and today I caught a Trapinch! And Zigzag evolved into Linoone! I also have four badges!"

"Well that's great! Good luck."

"Thanks, talk to you later." Mung and Chowder said their goodbyes and then ended the call. After that, Chowder couldn't help but feel a little homesick.

"Mudkip mudkip?" asked Mudkip. Chowder smiled at his Pokemon. "Yeah, I'm okay. Come on, let's go get something to eat." Chowder and Mudkip walked to the cafeteria where they saw Panini, Gorgonzola, Torchic and Spinner. Panini and Gorgonzola were arguing.

"All I'm saying is if you pay a little more attention to types, maybe it would help you in battle!"

"I don't need advice from a girl!"

"What's going on?" asked Chowder.

"Gorgonzola was telling me what Pokemon he's going to use in his gym battle tomorrow," said Panini, still glaring at Gorgonzola, "And I was trying to tell him about type advantages."

"Who's the gym leader in Golden Frapple City?" Chowder asked.

"Pate," answered Gorgonzola, "He has all flying type Pokemon."

"And you're going to battle him tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that's the whole reason we came here," said Gorgonzola, "Aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I want to do a little training tomorrow, you know, with my new Pokemon," said Chowder.

"Fine, just don't take a long time to battle the gym leader," said Gorgonzola, "I'm not waiting for you."

"Speaking of my new Pokemon," said Chowder as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a Pokeball, "Come on out, it's dinnertime!"

As soon as Trapinch was out of it's ball, it looked around it's new surroundings. Then "Trapinch!", it started to run all over the cafeteria!

"Trapinch, get back here!" shouted Chowder as he ran after his new Pokemon.

"Maybe he does some need training," said Panini.

"Or a leash," said Gorgonzola.

After digging three holes and scaring a Teddiursa, Trapinch still wouldn't stop. Finally, when it got close enough to the table, Spinner decided enough was enough. He jumped off Panini's shoulder and in front of Trapinch.

"Spinarak! Spin spin spin!" "Trapinch!" Spinarak spin!" The Trapinch glared at Spinarak, but then sat down on the ground.

"Thanks...Spinner..." said Chowder, a little out of breath. He then gave Trapinch some Pokemon food, and then started to eat his own food.

**I guess all trainers have at least one Pokemon who's a little rebelious (lol). A/N My computer caught a virus, so I won't be able to update as often as I used to. My computer should be fixed by Late Summer/ Early Fall, but until then, I'll only be updating like once a week. Sorry, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just a little sneak peek for the next chapter, Chowder's going to run into someone during his training session. Who will it be, I can't tell you but I will say that he has a Piplup. Until next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Okay Trapinch, use Pursuit on that tree!"

Trapinch looked at Chowder, and then dug a hole and went underground. "Hey wait, come back!" said Chowder, running over to the hole. Trapinch was deep underground, and probably didn't want to come out. "Alright, I didn't want to do this, Mudkip use Water Gun."

Mudkip shot his water gun into a hole, and in a few seconds Trapinch came out another hole completely soaked. "Trapinch!" Trapinch growled at Mudkip.

"I know you don't like training that much," said Chowder, "But we have to try." Chowder sat down next to Trapinch and petted his head. Trapinch didn't do anything, although Chowder swore he heard something that sounded like purring. "I'll let you stay outside while the rest of us train, but just promise that you won't run off. Okay?"

Trapinch thought for a moment. Finally, and reluctantly, Trapinch nodded his head. "Good." Chowder petted Trapinch a little more, and then stood up. "Okay, now I think I should train Turtwig or Psyduck..."

"Hey Pudge!" Chowder looked and saw his friends outside the Pokecenter. "We're going to the gym," said Gorgonzola.

"Okay, I'll meet you there," said Chowder, "Good luck."

"You too," said Panini. "Torchic!" "Spin Spin!"

(later)

About half an hour of training later, Chowder decided it was time to take a break.

"Great job guys," as he returned Turtwig, Psyduck, Elekid, and Zigzag, "You all deserve a good rest." After he returned them, he reached for another pokeball. "Okay Trapinch, time to..." Chowder looked and realized Trapinch wasn't there!

"Aw man! Trapinch, where are you?" said Chowder. "Mudkip Mud!" Chowder took a few steps and suddenly, the ground collapsed underneath his feet! Luckily, the hole wasn't too deep, so he could get out easily. When he did, he saw his Trapinch, standing by another hole. "Trapinch," it said.

"Okay Trapinch, time to rest," said Chowder. Quickly, he returned his Trapinch. "Okay, now let's head towards the gym," Chowder said to Mudkip.

"There you are!" Chowder looked and saw a police officer walking towards him. "Your mother and I have been looking for you, Porridge. Wait, where are your glasses, don't tell me you lost them again."

"Wait, my name's not Porridge, it's Chowder," said Chowder, confused. The police officer looked at him. "Oh, you're right. Er, sorry about that, it's just that you and my apprentice look alike. Well, if you see a kid with glasses and a Piplup, tell him that he needs to come to the Police station, Okay?"

"Sure," said Chowder, still a little confused. The police officer thanked him and then walked away. "Weird," he said when the officer was out of ear shot, "Come on, let's go to the gym."

As Chowder and Mudkip walked, they heard noises coming from the forest. "Mudkip," Mudkip said to Chowder. Chowder listened a little more closely.

"Pip lupluplup!"

"A Piplup," said Chowder. Then he remembered that the police officer said that his apprentice had a Piplup. "Come on, maybe it's him." The two walked into the forest, the sound getting louder, until they came to an open space.

"Alright, now use Whirlpool."

The Piplup raised it's wings and opened it's mouth. A large tornado of water started to form. "Piiiiipluuuuup!" It was a very powerful whirlpool.

"Good job," said a boy. Chowder couldn't believe it! The boy looked exactly like him! The only difference was his clothes and hat were blue instead of purple and he wore glasses.

"That was awesome!" said Chowder. The boy looked. "Oh, hello. Thanks."

"I'm Chowder," said Chowder.

"I'm Porridge," said the boy. He had an English accent.

"Porridge? Oh, a police officer is looking for you." The boy looked at his watch. "Oops, guess I lost track of time again. Come on Piplup."

"Piplup," replied Piplup. Porridge and his Piplup walked past Chowder and towards town.

"So, why do you need to go to the Police station?"

"I'm Sargent Hoagie's apprentice and a Golden Frapple City Junior Detective. But I also like to train Pokemon, and sometimes I travel to gyms that are close by." Porridge took a case out of his pocket and opened it. He had one badge that Chowder already had, and two he didn't.

"Cool. I'm in the Pokemon league too." Chowder got out his badge case and showed Porridge his four badges. "I'm going to try to get my fifth badge today."

"Good luck. Pate's one of the best flying Pokemon trainers, and all of his Pokemon are strong."

"Thanks." said Chowder. The two boys talked a little more until they arrived at the Police Station. There was a house right next to the station.

"That's my house," said Porridge. A catbearit lady walked out of the house. She had long Chestnut brown hair, long ears (like Panini's), and blue fur. She was wearing a blue summer dress and there was a Meowth next to her.

"Porridge, Sargent Hoagie's looking for you," said the lady.

"I know Mum, I'm going there right now," replied Porridge. The two boys went inside the station. There were many officers there, most of them were at computers.

"Wow," said Chowder.

"There you are," said the officer from before.

"Sorry I'm late," said Porridge, "Piplup and I were practicing a new move. Anyway, do we have any news on Team Radish?"

"Team Radish?' repeated Chowder. "I know them!"

"You do?" said Sargent Hoagie and Porridge.

"Yeah, my friend and I saw them when they were trying to rob this old man in the forest," explained Chowder, "We fought them, but they escaped before we could call the police."

"Team Radish may not be the strongest," said Sargent Hoagie, "But they are the quickest, and they're good at escaping before we can catch them."

"A lot of Linoone have been dissappearing from this area," said Porridge, "We think Team Radish are stealing them and selling them illegally. Unfortunately, we can never catch them."

"They can't just steal pokemon," said Chowder, "It's not right."

"We know," said Porridge, "We've been setting traps for them in the forest, but I guess they're not as dumb as they look."

"Maybe I can help," said Chowder, pulling out a pokeball, "I have a Linoone. Maybe he can help find other Linoone and we can protect them, and if Team Radish ever tries to capture one, we'll capture them."

"Hmm, that's actually not such a bad idea, Chowder," said Porridge, "Let's try it."

"You two just be careful," said Sargant Hoagie.

"We will."

(In the forest)

"You sure there are Linoone in this forest?"

"Yes, just be quiet. Linoone are fast, and if they hear us coming they could be gone within a minute."

Zigzag sniffed the ground as he walked, with Chowder, Porridge, Mudkip, and Piplup behind him. Suddenly, he purked his head up. "Linoone!" he said to Chowder.

"I think Zigzag's got something!" said Chowder. Zigzag started to run, going deeper into the forest, with the others struggling to keep up with his great speed.

(Meanwhile)

A Wild Linoone walked out from a bush. "Linoone?" it called, as if looking for someone. "Taillow!" The wild Linoone looked up and saw a Taillow. "Taillow!" It shouted again. Two men appeared from the trees.

"Good Job Taillow," said the man with long, black hair. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a pink Pokeball with an R on it. As soon as it saw the strange Pokeball, the Linoone started to run. "Oh no you don't, use Quick attack!"

Taillow obeyed and flew towards the Linoone at great speed. "Linoone!" It shouted as it got hit.

"You're ours now," said the other man with short black hair with a grey stripe in it.

"Hey! Leave it alone!"

The two men looked up and saw another Linoone, two kids, a Mudkip, and a Piplup running towards him. The kid with the glasses took out a walkie talkie. "We found them, all units respond."

"You kids stay out of this," said the man with long hair, "Taillow, use Wing Attack!" Taillow flew towards Chowder's Linoone with it's wing stretched out.

"Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" "Pipppp lup lup lup!" Piplup shot bubbles at the bird Pokemon, and stopped it right in it's tracks.

"You kids want a battle?" said the man with the grey stripe, annoyed with the kids, "Fine. Sableye, let's go!"

"Sableye!" "Use Fury Swipes!" Sableye ran towards Piplup with it's claws ready to go! "Mudkip, use Water Gun!" Mudkip quickly ran in front of Piplup and shot a powerful water beam at Sableye. "Sableye!" it said as it flew back.

"Taillow, use Double Team!" Suddenly, the two catbearits were surrounded by Taillow. "Mudkip, use Whirlpool" "Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" Both water Pokemon fired their attacks at the Taillow, but all of them dissappeared when they got hit.

"Where did it go?" asked Chowder.

"Up there!" said Porridge, pointing up at the sky. Sure enough, Taillow was up in the sky, perfectly unharmed. It flew back down by Sableye, who even though had taken some damage, was still strong.

"Looks like we're too strong and fast for you," said the man with long black hair, "So why don't you come back when you're actual trainers."

Suddenly, one of Chowder's Pokeballs opened. "Trapinch!" "Trapinch? How did you get out of your Pokeball?" But the two men didn't wait for an answer. "Sableye, use Headbutt!" "Taillow, use Quick Attack!" The two pokemon charged towards Trapinch. "Quick Trapinch," said Chowder, getting Trapinch's pokeball, "Return!"

But Trapinch didn't return. Instead, it went underground. Sableye and Taillow stopped, and looked around for Trapinch. Suddenly, the ground around Sableye collapsed! "Sableye..." it said as it laid in the deep hole.

"Taillow!" said Taillow as it started to fly away. Suddenly, Trappinch jumped out of the ground and tackled Taillow. It was a direct hit! "Great job, Trappinch!" Chowder shouted happily. "Mudkip mud!" "Linoone!"

Just then, they could all hear people running towards them. Sargant Hoagie popped out from the forest trees. "You two are both under arrest!" he said, as the rest of the police force surrounded them. There was no escape for them this time.

"Trappinch," Trapinch said, as he sat down, very proud of himself.

(Later)

"Here you go, enjoy your meal." "Thanks." Chowder, Panini, Gorgonzola, and their Pokemon were all getting ready to eat their dinner in the Pokecenter cafeteria.

"So you really helped capture Team Rocket?" said Panini, "Wow, I wish I could've seen it."

"I can't believe you actually got your Trapinch to battle for you," said Gorgonzola.

"Well, actually, he did most of it on his own," said Chowder, "But he's getting stronger, and I'll bet he'll be great in my gym battle tomorrow."

"Let's just hope your gym battle was as easy as mine," said Gorgonzola, "I want to get to the next gym as soon as possible, if that Porridge kid already has the next gym badge, I want it too."

"Maybe by then you'll learn to listen to me," said Panini, "Because you sure didn't today." "Hey, I won the badge, didn't I?" "Whatever."

(Meanwhile)

A woman with curly, gold blonde hair was sitting in a chair. She wore a violet jumpsuit with an R on it, next to her was a sleeping Delcatty. The woman was reading a newspaper. "I can't believe those two idiots got beaten by two kids."

The Delcatty woke up and looked up at the woman. "Delcatty." The woman looked at the Delcatty. "If you want something done right, don't count on idiots like Basil and Alfredo, do it yourself." She stood up. "Which, I plan on doing, very soon. After all, someone on this team needs to make the boss happy."

**Please review :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry about the long wait, hopefully it'll be worth it :) Enjoy!**

"So Chowder," said Panini, "Do you have any plan for your gym battle. It's a flying type gym, you know."

"Well, I already planned on using Elekid," said Chowder, "he's been training hard, I'm not sure what to use for my other two pokemon. What Pokemon did you use, Gorgonzola?"

"I used Charmeleon, Furball, and Nidoking. It was a pretty easy battle."

"Ha!" Gorgonzola looked at Panini. "I wouldn't really call your fight against his Fearow easy."

"A Fearow, wow," said Chowder as they arrived at the gym, "Sounds pretty powerful."

"It is, but I know you'll be able to beat it, Num Nums," Panini said, encouraging her friend. Chowder opened the doors to the gym, if you could call it that.

It barely looked like a gym at all. It looked more like a dance studio. There were hard wood floors, some mirrors, a radio, and stretch bars (a/n I don't know what they're called, I don't take a dance class). On the stretch bars, there was a man stretching. He was tall and had green hair and wore a bowler hat.

"Um, hello?" asked Chowder. "Mudkip?" The man looked at Chowder.

"Oh hello," he said. He walked over to Chowder and his friends. He immediantly recognized Gorgonzola and Panini. "Oh, so you're friends with them?"

"Yep!" Chowder said happily.

"Unfortunately," added Gorgonzola, but Chowder didn't seem to hear it.

"So, I take it you're here for a battle?" asked the gym leader.

"Yes, please," said Chowder. "Mudkip."

"Alright, follow me." The man lead Chowder and his friends down a hallway. On the way, he told Chowder that his name was Pate, and he was a dancer, along with being a gym leader. Finally, at the end of the hallway was a gym that had an open roof, perfect for flying types.

Chowder and Pate went to each side of the arena, while Panini and Gorgonzola sat in the stands.

"This is a three on three pokemon battle between gym leader Pate and Chowder of Marzipan City," said the referee, "Ready, begin!"

"Alright," said Pate, throwing a Pokeball, "Murkrow, let's go!"

"Murkrow!" said the black bird Pokemon.

"Do you want to battle, Mudkip?" Chowder asked his Water Pokemon. Mudkip nodded. "Alright, Mudkip let's go!" "Mudkip!"

"Murkrow, use Haze!" "Murkrow mur!" Murkrow flapped it's wings and the arena started to fill with thick fog.

"Mudkip, use Water Gun!" said Chowder. Mudkip shot a water gun attack into the fog. For a second, nothing happened. But then, Murkrow flew out of the fog, completely unharmed!

"Now use Pursuit!" Murkrow flew towards Mudkip at great speed, and hit him with a hard attack.

"Wow, it sure is fast!" said Chowder. "Mudkip mud," agreed Mudkip.

"Now, use wing attack!" said Pate. "Mudkip quick, use water gun!" shouted Chowder.

Mudkip shot a water gun at Murkrow, but it quickly dodged it and hit Mudkip with an outstretched wing. It sent Mudkip back a little, but it didn't knock him down.

"You okay?" Chowder asked. "Mudkip mud!" replied Mudkip, still ready to fight. There has to be a way to beat it, thought Chowder.

"Murkrow, use pursuit, one more time!" Murkrow flew towards Chowder.

"Wait Mudkip," said Chowder.

"What's he doing?" asked Gorgonzola. Panini didn't say anything, she just watched.

"Now, use Whirlpool!" shouted Chowder. "Muuuuudkip!" Mudkip formed a giant whirlpool, and Murkrow was flying to fast to stop, so it got caught in the whirlpool! Mudkip then threw the whirlpool, and murkrow, hard on the ground. Murkrow had taken a lot of damage, but it could still get up.

"Now quick, use tackle!" Mudkip ran towards Murkrow and tackled it hard before it could fly up into the air. That had done it.

"Murkrow is unable to battle and so the winner is Mudkip!" announced the Referee.

"Yeah, great job Mudkip!" said Chowder happily. Mudkip smiled at his trainer.

"He waited, and then he used Murkrow's speed against it, combine that with a powerful water attack and tackle and you've got a winning strategy," said Panini, smiling at her friend.

"Good job old friend," said Pate as he returned his Pokemon. He looked up at Chowder. "You're doing good so far, but it'll only get harder from here."

"I'm ready," said Chowder.

"Alright then, go Togetic!" Pate threw a ball and let out a white pokemon with red and blue spots and wings.

"A Togetic, never seen one of those before," said Chowder. He then looked at Mudkip. "You get a good rest, Mudkip, okay?" Mudkip nodded and went behind Chowder. "Alright, go Trapinch!"

"Trapinch?" shouted Gorgonzola, "Oh brother, what's he thinking?"

"A ground Pokemon against a flying Pokemon isn't the best combination," said Panini, "But who knows, maybe Chowder knows something we don't know."

"Alright, Togetic use swift!" said Pate.

"Togetic!" said the pokemon as it shot stars at Trapinch.

"Trapinch, use dig!" said Chowder. Trapinch dug underground, right before the stars could hit him. Togetic looked around the arena for the ground pokemon. Suddenly, he popped up right from under it, and headbutted it! "Togetic!" Togetic was hurt, but it still had plenty of strength.

"Use faint attack, Trapinch!" said Chowder. Trapinch ran towards Togetic.

"Togetic, use aerial ace!" said Pate. Both Pokemon headed towards each other, and they both hit. Which meant they both got hurt, but Trapinch was hurt a little bit more than Togetic.

"Now, use metronome," said Pate. Togetic moved it's arms back in forth.

"What move is that?" asked Gorgonzola, "he didn't use it in my battle."

"It's a move that picks a random move to use. It's risky to use in a battle because you never know which move you'll get. But if you'll lucky and you get the move you want, it could win you the battle."

Togetic stopped waving it's arms and opened it's mouth. It then shot a powerful hydro pump at Trapinch! "Traaaa!" Trapinch shouted as he flew back. He landed on the ground hard, there was no way he could continue fighting.

"Trapinch is unable to battle, and so the winner is Togetic!"

"I knew he wouldn't be able to win with a Trapinch," said Gorgonzola.

"Well, I just hope he knows which pokemon to pick for his last pokemon," said Panini.

"You did great Trapinch," said Chowder as he returned his ground Pokemon, "Now take a good rest." He then got out another pokemon. "Alright, for my last pokemon, I choose...Elekid!"

"Elekid!" Elekid shouted happily.

"Good choice," said Pate, "But you can't always depend on a type advantage. Togetic, use aerial ace!" Togetic flew towards Elekid.

"Elekid, use Thundershock!" said Chowder. Elekid launched a powerful thundershock at Togetic that sent it flying.

"Yes, awesome!" said Chowder.

Pate returned his Pokemon. "That's one powerful pokemon, but I just hope it can handle my most powerful Pokemon. Go Fearow!"

"Fearoooow!" the bird pokemon said as it flapped it's mighty wings. It was huge compared to Elekid. Someone could even ride it if they wanted to!

"Elekid, use Thunderwave!" said Chowder. Elekid slammed it's hands together and sent a wave at Fearow.

"Fly up high Fearow!" said Pate. Fearow flapped it's wings and flew into the sky, just barely avoiding the paralyzing wave. "Now use Drill Peck!"

Fearow flew towards Elekid at super fast speeds, even faster than Murkrow, and pecked Elekid hard. Elekid collapsed after the attack, and it didn't look like he could get up.

"Come on Elekid, you can do it," said Chowder. Slowly, Elekid got up, it looked ready to fight! But then, it started to glow!

"No way," said Gorgonzola.

"It's evolving!" said Panini happily. Chowder watched as the white figure grew about twice it's size. Then the white light dimmed, revealing a strong Electrabuzz! "Wow," said Chowder as he got out his Pokedex. _It's body constantly discharges electricity. Getting close to it will make your hair stand on end._

"Quick Fearow, use Fury Attack!" said Pate.

"Use Thundershock Electrabuzz!" said Chowder.

"Electra...buuuuuzzz!" shouted Electrabuzz as at shot a powerfull bolt of electricity at Fearow. The Fearow fell to the ground. "Fearowwww..."

"Fearow is unable to battle, and so the winner is Chowder from Marzipan City!"

"Awesome, I won!" said Chowder. "Mudkip!" "Electrabuzz!"

(later)

Pate handed Chowder a badge shapped like a feather. "Congratulations, you deserve this. I was very happy when I saw your Elekid evolve during the battle. It shows that you and your pokemon have a strong connection, and that they believe in themselves because you believe in them."

"Thank you, Pate," Chowder said as he put his newest badge in his badge case."

"So, where to now?" asked Gorgonzola.

"Well, according to the map, the nearest gym is in Blackberry City, but it's a six day trip," said Panini.

"So, I guess we better start walking then," said Chowder. Then a growl came from his stomach. "...Riiight after a quick snack." Gorgonzola rolled his eyes, and the trio headed towards the Pokemon Center.


	19. Chapter 19

**Yeah, I know another two week wait. But I've been re playing Pokemon Soul Silver, and I'm in the mood for Poke-writing! Enjoy the chapter. **

"Buneary! Buneary! Bun bun!" Buneary was hoping around, playing tag with Spinarak and Psyduck while the others were eating a quick snack. "Spin spin!" "Psyiyiduck!"

"They are all so cute playing together!" said Panini, smiling at the playful pokemon.

"Yeah, they are pretty cute," said Chowder, as he reached for another cookie.

"So, how far away is Blackberry City again?" asked Gorgonzola.

"About five days, but there are some pretty thick forests on the way there so it may take longer," said Panini, "I wonder if we'll meet any interesting pokemon or people on the way."

Just then, the doors of the pokemon center opened. A group of rat/boys walked in. Most of them were brown, but the one in the front was dark blue and had a red candle on his head, and they were all wearing red jackets with a flame patch on them. They all looked about a year older than our heroes. Next to the front boy was a girl, who was light blue and looked about a year younger than the boys. She was wearing a red jumper, had long black hair that was tied in a ponytail, and was holding a Magby.

"Aw, that girl sure does have a cute pokemon," said Panini, getting out her Pokedex. _Magby, the Live Coal Pokémon. Magby is the pre-evolved form of Magmar. Despite its small size, it is a tough opponent and produces an extremely hot flame_

"Hey Gorgonzola," said Chowder, "That kid must be a candle holding apprentice like you."

"Duh," said Gorgonzola. He glared at the front boy, but he just ignored him and walked up to the counter. He handed Nurse Jam six Pokeballs.

"Could you please heal my pokemon," he said, "nothing to serious, just a quick rest."

"Sure thing," said Nurse Jam. She took the pokeballs and left with them. The group then walked over to the couches on the other side of the room.

"Let's go say hi," suggested Panini, "Come on." The three kids went over to the group while their pokemon finished up their snack.

"Hi," said Chowder, "I'm Chowder."

"I'm Panini."

"Gorgonzola," said Gorgonzola, who wasn't to thrilled about meeting the group of jacket wearing rats.

"My name is Provolone," said the boy with the red candle, "and this is my team. We're team Fire, and we specialize in Fire Type Pokemon."

"I'm Mozzarella," said the girl holding the Magby, "but most people call me Ella, and this is my pokemon, Mimi."

"She's my little sister," said Provolone.

"Only by two and a half years!" said Ella, a little embarrassed.

"Nice to meet you all," Panini said politely.

"Hey, are you in the Pokemon League?" asked Chowder.

"You better believe it," said Provolone. He opened his jacket, revealing six badges. He didn't have the Waterfall Badge, but he did have two badge that Chowder and Gorgonzola had never seen before, which were shaped like a volcano, and a sour berry.

"We have five badges," said Chowder.

"Cool," said Provolone.

"Torchic! Torchic!" "Buneary! Bun bun!" They all looked and saw Buneary and Torchic running towards them. Torchic jumped into Panini's arms, while Buneary jumped onto her shoulder. Panini giggled. "Looks like you two are still having a lot of fun."

"Is that your Torchic?" Provolone asked Panini. "Yeah." "It looks like you've trained her well, you must have a way with fire Pokemon."

Panini smiled. "Well, thank you for the complement. But you know, I already have a boyfriend."

"I'm not your boyfriend!" shouted Chowder, but no one seemed to hear him.

"Does anyone else in your group have Fire Pokemon?" asked Provolone.

"Yeah, Gorgonzola has a Charmeleon!" blurted out Chowder.

"Really?" Provolone asked, turning to Gorgonzola.

"Yep, and it's strong, stronger then any other pokemon I've seen," said Gorgonzola, with a smile, knowing it was the truth (at least in his mind).

"Well, I don't know about that," said Provolone, smiling, "My Charizard could probably beat it, easily. After all, it is the final evolution of Charmander."

"So what?" said Gorgonzola, getting mad, "My Charmeleon could beat your wimpy Charizard any day!" Provolone stood up, and glared at Gorgonzola.

"Hey, you mess with my Pokemon, you mess with me!" he said, not as friendly as before.

"Um, maybe you two should calm down," said Ella. "Magby."

Provolone looked at his sister. "She's right, yelling won't solve anything. Let's let a battle do the talking. You and me, one on one, your Charmeleon and my Charizard."

"Fine by me," said Gorgonzola. Provolone glared at Gorgonzola for a moment, and then turned towards his group. "Let's go outside." His group got up and followed him towards the exit. When they were gone, Panini hit Gorgonzola in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"He was acting friendly until you got all up in his face," said Panini, "Why did you have to pick a fight with him?"

"Because, he's a jerk, going around thinking he's so awesome," said Gorgonzola, "I'm ten times better than him!"

"You know, he's not the only one who's a jerk here," said Panini.

"Do you really think Charmeleon can beat his Charizard?" asked Chowder.

"Of course," said Gorgonzola, a little overconfident, "Believe me, the battle will be over in a minute."

(later)

Both rat/boys were on the battle field with their friends on the sidelines.

"Ready to lose?" asked Gorgonzola.

"I was just about to ask the same thing," said Provolone, smiling.

"Grrr, Charmeleon, let's go!" "Charmeleon!" the pokemon shouted.

"Let's go, Charizard!" "Charrrrr!" The Charizard stood proud and strong, about two times as big as Charmeleon, and it had wings, which could be a problem.

"Wow, it's huge!" said Chowder as he got out his Pokedex. _Charizard, the Flame Pokémon. The final evolution of Charmander. Charizard's powerful flame can melt absolutely anything._

"You can make the first move," said Provolone.

"Fine," said Gorgonzola, "Charmeleon, use Ember!" Charmeleon obeyed and shot fire straight at Charizard.

"Dodge it, and use Wing Attack!" Charizard jumped above the fire attack, and flew towards Charmeleon.

"Just what I wanted you to do," said Gorgonzola, smiling, "Use Slash, now!"

Charmeleon jumped up and slashed Charizard's face, stunning him for a moment, and stopping the attack.

"What do you know," said Panini, "he does use strategy in his battles."

"So you want to play like that? Fine. Use Fire Spin, like we practiced!"

Charizard flapped it's dragon wings and flew up in the air. "Ha, you can't even get you're pokemon to listen to you!"

"Just watch," said Provolone. Charizard then started to dive down towards the ground, spinning as he did. He then let out a fire attack. The fire started to spin like Charizard, until it became a flaming tornado, but it was also like a drill, heading straight towards Charmeleon. It was going too fast to dodge.

"Char!" shouted Charmeleon as he was hit. Even though it was fire attack, it took a lot of damage.

"I've never seen a Fire Spin done like that," said Gorgonzola, a little impressed. But he shook it off and focused on the battle again. "Come on Charmeleon, get up!"

"Char," said Charmeleon as he slowly got up.

"Let's finish this," said Provolone, "Use Brick Break!"

Charizard flew towards Charmeleon and hit it straight on the head. "Charrrrr..." said Charmeleon as it fell back, and fainted.

"Looks like I won," said Provolone, smiling. Gorgonzola shot him a glare and then walked over to Charmeleon. "You okay?" he asked. "Char..." it said. Gorgonzola looked up and saw Provolone walking away. "Hey! I want a rematch!"

Provolone chuckled a bit. "Now?"

"No stupid, at the Pokemon League. I'll beat you then, when it really counts."

"I just hope you train up your Pokemon by then," said Provolone. Gorgonzola didn't say anything.

(later)

Everyone was getting ready for bed. Charmeleon was still out of it's Pokeball. Luckily, it hadn't been too hurt, but it still needed to heal up a lot, so it was in a hospital bed. It stared out the window.

Suddenly, someone came in the room. The pokemon figured it was a nurse, so he didn't look.

"Hey, Charmeleon." It was Gorgonzola. He was there, with Eevee on his shoulders. "Just so you know, I still think you're better than that Charizard." Charmeleon looked at his trainer. "That guy was a loser, and so that means his Pokemon are losers too. When we fight him in the Pokemon League, we'll be stronger. Right?"

Charmeleon smiled at his trainer, and let out an ember attack, so powerful, Gorgonzola had to duck down to keep from getting him or Eevee burned. "Great," said Gorgonzola smiling, "Now get some rest, remember, we still have two more badges to go."

"Char," replied Charmeleon. After a minute, Gorgonzola left. Charmeleon felt a bit better now. His trainer may not have been the politest, or the most graceful in defeat, but he was still his trainer.

**Aw :) Don't forget to review, and I'll have the next chapter ASAP. Just a heads up, the next chapter will have some legends info. It may be a filler chapter, but it definitely won't be boring. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright, here we go! Enjoy the chapter! **

The sun was setting and a campfire was burning. Dinner was almost ready, and while it was Panini's turn to make the supper (which was just cold sandwiches), Chowder wanted to try and make soup to go with it. He was a cooking apprentice after all.

"Is dinner almost ready?" asked Gorgonzola as he threw a couple more twigs into the fire, "And by dinner, I mean the soup." Panini was almost done with the sandwiches.

"Yep, ready!" said Chowder, "Mudkip, spoon please." Mudkip handed Chowder a wooden spoon. "Thanks." "Mudkip mud!" Chowder poured the soup into three bowls while Panini and Gorgonzola started to eat their sandwich. "It's a recipe Mung taught me," said the young trainer as he handed each of his friends a bowl, "Hope you like it."

"It smells okay," said Gorgonzola, who wasn't quite sure about eating the soup.

"I bet it'll taste great." Gorgonzola and Panini took a sip of their soup, while Chowder took a bite of his sandwich. Both Panini and Gorgonzola spat out their soup.

"What? Too much pepper?" asked Chowder.

"Yes! *cough cough*" said Gorgonzola.

"Are you sure Mung told you to put that much pepper in it?" asked Panini, "It's so spicy!"

"Yeah, I think," said Chowder, "Or maybe it was a teaspoon of pepper, not a tablespoon. Oh well, I'll just ask Mung next time I call him."

The kids started to eat the rest of the sandwiches. While Gorgonzola was trying to take a bite of his third sandwich, Eevee walked up to him. "Eevee?" he said looking up at his trainer with those "Pet me please" eyes.

"Not right now, Eevee," replied Gorgonzola. "Eevee eve." "Not now, Furball." Finally, Eevee rolled over on his back, and cupped his paws. "Eevee?" Gorgonzola sighed, and put his sandwich back on the plate. "Fine," he said reluctantly. Eevee got up and jumped up on Gorgonzola's lap. Gorgonzola started to scratch Eevee behind the ears while Panini and Chowder couldn't help but laugh.

"I didn't know that your Eevee knew Cute Charm," said Panini smiling, "Or that it worked on you."

"Oh be quiet."

Chowder looked up at the stars. "Wow, stars are much brighter out in the forest."

"It's also kinda romantic out here under the stars, don't you agree Num Nums," Panini said smiling. Chowder quickly moved away from Panini.

"So, does anyone know a campfire story?" asked Chowder.

"Why?" asked Gorgonzola.

"Well, we are around a campfire," said Chowder.

"He has a point," Panini said to Gorgonzola. She thought for a moment. "Well, I'm not sure if it's a campfire story, but it is a story. My dad told it to me when I was little."

"What is it?" asked Chowder.

"It's a story about three legends," said Panini, "My dad called them the legendary bird trio. The first legendary bird is an ice type, found only in the coldest areas. It's said to bring snow where ever it goes. It's the most calm of the trio. The second legendary bird is an electric type..."

"Electric type?" asked Gorgonzola.

"Yes, and people say it lives in storm clouds, and if provoked, can make powerful lightning storms..."

Lightning storms, thought Gorgonzola as he thought back to that storm after he had won the Waterfall Badge. He could of sworn he saw a yellow bird in the clouds, a pokemon he had never seen before. It can't be, he thought, just a legend.

"The third one, is a fire type. It is said that it's wings have fire on them. Some say it lives deep in volcanoes, or in hot areas. Alone, each one is strong, but as a team, they are unstoppable. If they combine all their powers, it is said thatthey can summon one of the most powerful pokemon ever."

"What kind of pokemon is it?" asked Chowder.

"No one knows, no one has ever seen it, nor have they seen the legendary trio. It's rare to see one of these birds, let alone three. They like to be alone, and live in secrecy. A scientist tried once to capture all three, but didn't succeed. It's a good thing too, because it is said that these birds can control nature: The cold, the heat, and the sky. Take away any or all of these elements, and it could spell disaster."

"Wow," said Chowder. "Mudkip."

"Some say these birds don't exist, just legends. But I know they exist," said Panini, "Who knows, maybe I'll see one of them someday."

"Do you really think that?" asked Gorgonzola, "what if the people who say they saw these birds are crazy or had something in their eye? I mean, three birds who are powerful enough to control the weather? It doesn't sound real."

"Fine, don't believe it," said Panini, not happy with Gorgonzola's attitude with the whole thing.

"Well, I believe it," said Chowder, "I hope I get to find one someday."

"Oh brother," said Gorgonzola, "I think I'll stick with real Pokemon." Gorgonzola started petting his Eevee again. "Eevee," it said happily. Suddenly, he started to glow. "Whoa!" said Gorgonzola. The pokemon on his lap started to get bigger, and longer. It's ears got pointier. Finally, the white light started to dim, revealing a black pokemon. "Umbreon!" it said happily.

"How did that happen?" asked Chowder.

"Of course, if Eevee is really happy during the nighttime, it'll evolve into Umbreon," said Panini.

"Umbreon, hmm," said Gorgonzola as he got out his pokedex. But before he could, Umbreon put his paws on Gorgonzola's chest and licked his cheeks. "He may be a new pokemon, but he's still the same ol' Furball."

"Well, this has certainly been an exciting night," said Panini, "but if we want to get to Blackberry City in time, we better hit the hay." So the three kids started to return whatever pokemon they had out, and got in their sleeping bags.

Gorgonzola stared at the moon as he laid in his sleeping bag. Maybe it is real, thought Gorgonzola. But a bird who's feathers looked like lightning, it wasn't possible! Eventually, the rat/boy, along with his friends, fell asleep. But sometime around midnight, one woke up.

"Brrr, when did it get so cold?" Panini whispered. She quietly sat up and looked around. A frost covered the grass. She looked up in the clouds and gasped. She saw a blue bird. It was huge, but beautiful. And it almost looked like snow was coming from it's wings. Panini rubbed her eyes, and looked again. The bird was gone. "Strange," said the catbearit girl. Slowly, she laid back down, and went to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

"Phanpy, use rollout!"

The elephant pokemon curled up and rolled towards Turtwig at a great speed. "Turtwig, try and stop it with your Bullet Seed!" shouted Chowder.

"Turtwig," replied Turtwig. She quickly shot out seeds at the oncoming Phanpy, but it was too fast. "Turtwig!" she shouted as she was hit. "Yes! Great job Phanpy," said the boy who was Phanpy's trainer. It was a pretty strong attack, it even made the little grass Pokemon fly up in the air a little. She may have been knocked out, but luckily, she landed on her feet.

"You okay Turtwig?" asked Chowder. "Turtwig tur!" replied Turtwig. Meanwhile, next to the battle, Panini and her Buneary were fighting a girl and her Igglybuff.

"Igglybuff, use your Hidden Power!" said the girl, smiling. The little round pokemon formed an electric energy orb in it's hands and launched it at Buneary.

"Buneary, use bounce!" said Panini. Buneary waited for a moment, and then bounced high up into the air just before the orb hit her. She then landed right on Igglybuff. "Iggly!" it shouted as it fell back thanks to the strength of the hit, while Buneary simply bounced back to her trainer.

"Wow, great move Panini," commented Chowder.

"Thanks Num Nums," replied Panini smiling, "Now I'd say we work together to finish this battle."

"Right," said Chowder, "Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!"

"And Buneary, use Swift!" Both Pokemon did what they were told.

"Quick guys, try and dodge it," said the boy. But the attacks were to fast. Direct hit! "Uh oh," said the girl.

"Now, use Headbutt!" said Chowder.

"And Buneary, you use Pound!" said Panini.

Turrrrrrtwig!" said Turtwig as she ran into Phanpy.

"Buneary!" said Buneary as she hopped into the air. She formed a tight fist as she came down. "Buneary!"

"Iggly..." "Phan..." Both pokemon were knocked out. The trainers both ran over to their pokemon.

"You guys okay?" asked the girl.

"Igglybuff." "Phanpy," the pokemon replied happily.

"Good," said the boy. The kids then looked up at Chowder and Panini. "You guys are strong."

"Thanks," said Chowder, "But your pokemon are strong too."

"Yeah," agreed Panini.

"Thanks," said the girl, "But I think we still have to train a little bit more to be as strong as you guys. Don't you think so, Churro?"

"Yeah," said Churro, "But I still think Phanpy and I can make it to the Pokemon League Championship, Maize."

"Well, if you're going to compete in the league, we better get going," said Maize, picking up her Igglybuff.

"Thanks for the battle," said Panini.

"Your welcome," said Churro, "Maybe we'll meet again in the pokemon league." And with that, the two kids started to walk away.

"Bye!" said Panini. She then heard a noise behind her. "Bun bun bun buneary!" She turned and saw her Buneary hopping happily. "Aw, did you have a fun time battling? You're getting so strong!"

"Did you have fun battling, Turtwig?" Chowder asked. Turtwig replied by happily jumping into Chowder's arms. Chowder laughed. "You did a great job, girl, now you deserve a good rest." Chowder then returned Turtwig to her pokeball. "We should get back to camp and see what Gorgonzola's doing."

"Alright," said Panini as she picked up her Buneary.

"Aren't you going to return her?"

"Not yet, her fur's kinda dirty from the battle," said Panini, "When we get back to camp, I'll wash it and then I'll let her get some rest."

(later)

"Okay, now use that new move I taught you!" the kids heard after walking for a few minutes.

"Sounds like were close to camp," said Panini, "and it sounds like Gorgy's been doing some training of his own." The two kids walked a little faster, until they came to the campsite and saw Gorgonzola training.

"Alright Machoke, use Karate Chop on Charmeleon!" said Gorgonzola. The Machoke ran towards Charmeleon and raised it's arm. Charmeleon swiftly moved out of the way, and used slash on Machoke's other arm. It was a direct hit, but not too powerful.

"Okay, now use our new move, use...!"

"Wow, I didn't know you evolved Machop!" said Chowder, interrupting the training session. Gorgonzola turned.

"Oh, you guys are back already?" said Gorgonzola, who didn't seem to excited.

"Gee, don't be so happy to see us," said Panini as she sat Buneary down on a log.

"You must be training it pretty hard to make it evolve so quickly," said Chowder, getting out his pokedex. _Machoke, the Superpower Pokémon. With enough strength to lift a giant truck with one hand, Machoke are often used to extremely heavy work._

"Yep," said Gorgonzola proudly "And if I can evolve it into a Machamp before the league championship, it'll be impossible for me to lose!"

Panini rolled her eyes, and then turned to Buneary. "I'll be right back Buneary, just stay right here okay?" she said to the rabbit Pokemon.

"Bun bun!" Panini smiled and walked towards her tent. As soon as her trainer left, Buneary noticed that a nearby bush was shaking. "Bun?" Curious, she hopped over and sniffed the bush.

"Jumpluff!" A tiny blue and puffy pokemon peeked out from the bush. It smiled at her. "Jump pluff!" Buneary smiled back. "Bun bun!" Jumpluff decided it wanted to play tag, and jumped out of the bush and jumped away. "Bun bun!" said Buneary as she followed the Jumpluff.

(Meanwhile)

"Fasion case...berries...guide book...map...ah! Here it is! Pokemon soup, sure to take the stain out of any pokemon fur." Panini grabbed the bottle of soap and walked towards the log where her Pokemon was sitting. "Alright, who's ready for a nice bath? Buneary?" Panini looked around. "Buneary, where are you?"

"Panini, what's wrong?" asked Chowder. "Mudkip mud?"

"I can't find Buneary," said Panini, "I told her to stay right here."

Mudkip looked around, and noticed the bush. He walked over to it, and noticed that there were a few twigs that were bent or broken, meaning a Pokemon must've hopped through it. "Mudkip mud!" The kids walked over to the bush and saw the branches.

"Oh no, Buneary must've hopped off," said Panini, "What will... wait a minute." She took out a pokeball. "Come on out, Star!" "Staraptor!" said the bird pokemon as it flapped it's mighty wings. "The forest is really thick, but Star still maybe able to find something from above."

"I'll help too," said Chowder as he got out one of his own pokeballs, "go Zigzag!" "Linoone!" "Zigzag and Mudkip, you guys can go see if you can help find Buneary."

"What's going on?" asked Gorgonzola, as he walked over to his friends, with Umbreon following him.

"Buneary's missing," said Panini. She then noticed Umbreon. "Umbreon, can you help Mudkip and Zigzag look for Buneary?"

"Umbreon!" he replied happily. The three pokemon then took off into the forest, while Star took to the skies.

"I hope they find her," said Panini.

(later)

"Linoone! Linoone!"

"Umbre! Umbreon!"

The two pokemon were about a hundred feet from camp, but still no Buneary. But then, Umbreon heard something. "Umbreon!" he said as he started to run. Zigzag followed until they came to in open place in the forest. There, they saw three Jumpluff.

"Jumpluff!" the middle one greeted happily.

"Umbre umbre umbreon?" asked Umbreon.

"Jump!" replied the second Jumpluff. The two pokemon became excited.

"Lin lin linoone?"

"Jumpluff," replied the Jumpluff sadly. Linoone and Umbreon hung their heads. So close. The Jumpluff said they had seen Buneary, but they didn't know where she was now.

"Linoone linoone," said Linoone. Umbreon nodded, and the two ran back into the forest to continue their search.

(Meanwhile)

Panini sighed as she sat on a log. She was worried about Buneary. She wanted to go search with the others, but decided it was best to stay there, in case Buneary came back.

"Staraptor!" said a voice from above. Panini stood up and saw Staraptor. "Did you find anything?" Staraptor shook her head. "Oh, well, thanks for looking Star." The catbearit girl sat back down on the log. "Oh Buneary, where are you?" she asked herself. As she sat there, she couldn't help but think of when Buneary was just an egg, when she hatched, and even her battle today. Tears started to run down her cheeks.

"Star, star," said Staraptor, trying to comfort her trainer. Suddenly, they heard voices.

"Torchic! Torchic!" "Spin Spin!" Torchic and Spinner ran through the bushes. They had wanted to look for their fellow pokemon friend too. "Torchic, Spinner, did you find something?" Torchic held up a piece of yellow, fluffly fur in her wing. Buneary's fur.

"Quick, show me where you found this," said Panini. Torchic and Spinner ran into the bushes, and Panini and Star followed closely. When they came to the spot where Torchic and Spinner had found the fur, they could her voices. "Mawile maw mawile." "Bun bun! Bun bun!"

"I think I hear Buneary!" said Panini. She ran towards the voices until she came to a shallow pool of water. By the pool, she saw not only her Buneary, but another Pokemon, one she had never seen before. It had a mostly yellow body, but there was a giant purple mouth attached to her head. "What is it?" Panini asked herself as she got out her pokedex.

_Mawile, the Deceiver Pokémon. Mawile has jaw-like appendages at the ends of its steel horns. It decieves any opponent who lower its guard with its hypnotic expression, then quickly spins around to bite them._

"Wow, a Mawile," said Panini, "and since it's color is different from the one in the pokedex, it must be a shiny Mawile."

Panini watched as her Buneary happily slid down Mawile's giant extra mouth, like it was a slide, into the shallow pool. She was having so much fun. "Aw, how cute!"

Mawile looked up and noticed Panini. She glared at the girl and stood in front of Buneary, ready to defend. But Buneary had already seen Panini. "Bun bun!" she said as she hopped past Mawile and into Panini's arms.

"Oh Buneary I was so worried!" said Panini, happy to see her pokemon again. Realizing that Panini was Buneary's trainer, Mawile calmed herself and walked towards Panini. "Maw Mawile."

"Thank you for watching after my Buneary," said Panini. She then looked at Buneary. "I guess we better get going, my friends are worried about you." She started to walk away, but Buneary started to shout. "Bun bun!" "What is it, Buneary?"

Buneary hopped out of Panini's arms and back over to Mawile. "Maw mawile," said Mawile as she stroked Buneary fur. She was so gentle with Buneary, almost like a mother. "Maw mawile."

"Buneary bun!" said Buneary, not wanting to say goodbye. Seeing this, Panini walked over to the two pokemon. "Mawile, I know you guys don't really want to say goodbye, so I was wondering. Would you like to come with us?"

Mawile looked up at Panini. "Maw? Mawile!" Panini smiled. "Great, I'm glad to hear it." "Torchic tor!" Spin spin!" "Staraptor!" "Buuuneary!" Panini smiled at all her pokemon. "Come on guys, let's go back to the campsite" The pokemon happily agreed with her as they followed their trainer towards camp. Mawile walked ahead of the rest and next to Panini.

"Maw mawile," it said smiling. And Panini smiled back.

"Your welcome, Mawile. I have a feeling you're going to be a great member of the team.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey Everyone! I was going to update another story of mine, but I couldn't really get into it, so I thought I might as well try to update this one. Hope you enjoy it! **

The sun was slowly rising over the treetops, as our three heroes and their pokemon were starting to stir.

"*yawn* Good morning guys," Panini said sleepily to her Pokemon. "Torchic tor." "Spin spin." The catbearit girl stretched and then crawled inside her tent to get dressed while the boys slept. Mudkip got up next.

"Mudkip?" Mudkip looked up and saw the sun rise, and smiled. Morning ment time for breakfast, training, and getting one day closer to his and his master's gym battle. "Mudkip! Mud mudkip!" said the little water pokemon as he shook his trainer.

"Aw Mung, five more minutes," said the young trainer, half asleep. Mudkip shook him again, until finally, Chowder opened his eyes.

"Oh, good morning Mudkip," said Chowder smiling. "Mudkip mud!" Chowder went into to the guys' tent to change into his day clothes while Gorgonzola and Umbreon slept, completely unaware that their friends were up (or maybe they were just ignoring them)

"Morning Num Nums," said Panini when she got out of the tent.

"Morning Panini," said Chowder. Remembering, he quickly added "I'm not your boyfriend!" which was enough to wake Gorgonzola up.

"Hey, keep it down Pudge!" said the rat boy, trying to get back to his sleep.

"I guess you're making breakfast again," said Panini, as she combed her fur.

"What?"

"You know the rules, last one up makes breakfast."

"Aw man!" Gorgonzola reluctantly got up and went into the tent to change out of his pajamas.

"Chowder, why don't you go get some water?" said Panini, remembering that there was a lake just about twelve feet away.

"Okay, c'mon Mudkip," said Chowder as he walked towards the lake. "Mudkip!"

(later)

"Mudkip Mudkip!" Mudkip started to run now, he knew that water was close by. Water to splash and cool down in.

"Wait up Mudkip!" shouted Chowder as he ran. Finally, Mudkip stopped when they arrived at the lake. "Wow, you're faster than usual," commented Chowder, "Maybe it's the lake water." Chowder sat down and got two canteens out of his bag. He filled them both while Mudkip drank his share from the lake.

"Mud?" Was something by his fin just now. It was like a pop sound. Mudkip looked over and saw two Pokemon. One was a turtle pokemon who was blowing bubbles, probably practicing (or at least having fun with) bubble beam. The other one was a short, small grass pokemon with a bulb on it's back.

"Cool, wild Pokemon!" said Chowder quickly getting out his Pokedex.

_Squirtle. This Tiny Turtle Pokémon draws its long neck into its shell to launch incredible water attacks with amazing range and accuracy. The blasts can be quite powerful_

_Bulbasaur, it bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops. Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal. Bulbasaur are extremely calm and are difficult to capture in the wild_

"Okay, I have the berries!" said a voice. Out of the bushes, came a young deer/girl with long, silver hair.

"Squirtle squirtle!" "Bulba saur!" The two pokemon ate the berries happily, while the girl quietly got her own breakfast out of her bag.

"Hi!" said Chowder. The girl looked up in surprise, but then smiled. "Hello. Why don't you come join us? My name is Okra."

"I'm Chowder." "Mudkip mud!"

"Nice to meet you," said Okra, "Are you in the Pokemon League?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Your backpack was unzipped, and I saw a badge case. I've been training my pokemon hard, but I'll probably need a little more practice before I enter the league until next year."

The two kids quickly became friends, sharing stories about themselves and their pokemon.

"So, do you have any grass pokemon?" Okra asked.

"Yeah, I have one. I'll show you her," said Chowder as he got out a Pokeball, "Turtwig, come on out!"

"Turtwig!" said the friendly grass Pokemon.

"Aw, she's so cute!" Okra exclaimed.

"Thanks," said Chowder, "And she's pretty strong too."

"Hmm, say Chowder," said Okra, "If it's not to much trouble, do you think we could have a quick battle. It can be a grass water battle, Bulba and Squirt against Mudkip and Turtwig."

"What do you think guys?" Chowder asked his Pokemon.

"Mudkip mud!" Tur twig!" replied both his pokemon, egar to battle.

"Alright, let's..."

"Hey Pudge! What's taking so long?"

"Oops, I forgot all about the water! Hold on, I'll be right back!" said Chowder as he quickly got up and started running back towards camp, with his pokemon following, and leaving Okra a little stunned.

(Later)

After breakfast and introductions, Chowder and Okra could finally have their two on two, grass and water battle. To Okra's request, they were standing between the lake, using the lake and the rocks and logs in it as the battle field.

"Okay, Bulba, Squirt, c'mon out!" said Okra, full of inthusiasm.

"Bulba!" "Squirtle squirt!" Bulbasaur landed on a rock, while Squirtle landed right in the water.

"Mudkip, Turtwig, let's go!" said Chowder. Mudkip and Turtwig both landed on rocks.

"Let the battle begin!" said Panini, who Chowder and Okra had chosen to referee.

"Bulba, use Vine whip on Turtwig!" said Okra.

"Dodge it!" said Chowder. Turtwig tried to dodge, but the vine whip was so fast. Turtwig instantly got knocked into the water.

"Now Squirt, use tackle!" The turtle pokemon dived under water. "And Bulba, use sleep powder on Mudkip!"

"Uh oh," said Chowder, he was in trouble now, "Quick Mudkip, dive into the water!" Mudkip jumped from it's rock and into the lake.

"Good plan," said Okra, impressed with her opponent's strategy, "But it may not be good enough."

Just then, Squirtle swam up to the surface and tackled Turtwig, hard.

"Mudkip!" shouted Mudkip as he arrived at the surface, just to see his friend hurt.

"Use Mud slap!" shouted Chowder. Mudkip tried to, but in an instant, Squirtle had dived under water and tackled Mudkip before he could even attack.

"Now, use razor leaf!" Okra told her Bulbasaur.

"Bulba...saur saur saur!" Bulbasaur shot the sharp leaves with incredible accuracy. It was both a direct, and critical hit. After the attack, both Pokemon had to drag themselves onto a rock just to rest.

"This doesn't look good," commented Panini.

"I'll say," added Gorgonzola, "I don't think he's going to win this one.

Despite being weak, both Pokemon got up, and were ready to continue the fight.

"Just hang in there guys," said Chowder, "I gots an idea."

"Let's finish it guys," said Okra, "Bulbasaur, hop on Squirtle's back, and Squirtle you swim towards the pokemon!"

"Bulbasaur!" it said as it jumped on it's partner's back.

"Squirtle squirt!" Squirtle quickly swam towards their opponents. When they were almost all the way on the other side of the lake, Okra was ready for her finishing attack. "Now Bulbasaur, jump up and use Take Down on Mudkip, and Squirtle, use Rapid Spin on Turtwig!"

Chowder waited until Bulbasaur jumped up to call an attack. "Okay, Mudkip use Whirlpool!"

"Muuuuuudkip!" shouted Mudkip as he launched a giant whirlpool at Bulbasaur, throwing it for a spin and then in to the lake. Meanwhile, Squirtle was spinning closer to Turtwig.

"Use Bullet seed!" said Chowder. "Tur tur tur tur tur!" said Turtwig as she launched a dozen seeds at Squirtle, stopping the attack. "Squirttttt," growling Squirtle. "Bulbasaur," said a determined Bulbasaur as it climbed onto a rock.

"Now Turtwig, use Energy ball, and Mudkip, use Mud Bomb!" said Chowder.

"What?" said Okra surprised.

"When did he learn those moves?" said Gorgonzola, "And how? They can't learn those moves until they evolve!"

Panini smiled. "My Num Nums always has some surprises up his sleeve."

"Turrrrrtwig!" "Mudkip!" Both pokemon launched their attacks with great aim, and hit perfectly, knocking both Pokemon into the water! After a few moments, Bulbasaur and Squirtle floated to the surface, fainted.

"We did it!" said Chowder happily. "Mudkip!" "Turtwig!"

Okra smiled at her pokemon, as she picked them up. "You guys were great," she said. She then looked up at Chowder. "I congratulate you, that was a great battle."

"Thanks," said Chowder. He then looked at his Pokemon. "You guys were great too." Both pokemon smiled, but then started glowing! "I know what that means!" the trainer said excitedly. Both pokemon grew and when the glowing faded, two new pokemon stood in their place.

"Marshtomp!"

"Grotle!"

"Awesome, I have a Marshtomp and a Grotle now!" Chowder said happily.

"Well, this has been an exciting morning," said Panini, walking up to Chowder, "Now you have two new pokemon for your gym battle."

"That is, if we ever get there," commented Gorgonzola. Panini glared at him and pushed him in the lake, causing the other trainers to laugh.

"Hey!" Gorgonzola quickly pulled Panini into the lake.

"You're gonna get it now, Gorgonzola!" Panini said as she chased after the rat boy, while the two trainers left on shore looked at each other.

"Wanna go see if there are any more berries left?" asked Chowder.

"Okay," replied Okra. "Squirtle!" "Grotle!" "Marshtomp!" "Bulbasaur!"


End file.
